Kitsune DxD
by stitches034
Summary: Naruto is given a second chance by Great Red and is turned into an infant kitsune yokai with no memories of his past. NarutoxHarem(Akeno and Rias the rest are a secret)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a challenge that I accepted for a crossover between Highschool DxD and Naruto**

**Please enjoy**

Chapter 1: Rebirh

**STORY START**

It was after the fourth great shinobi war and the aftermath was devastating leaving nothing but destruction for miles and miles with dead bodies and remains littering the ground. The hero of the war himself Naruto was nowhere to be seen having been pulled into a dimension gap by accident when his sage powered rasen-shuriken collided with a fully powered bijuu dama.

(in the dimension gap)

It was a rainbow of colors constantly changing there was no air as at well it seems the only thing keeping our hero alive was the sage mode combined with the kyuubi cloak protecting him from the atmospheric change.

'where am I' Naruto thought as he just lay wherever he was looking at what appeared to be a kaleidoscope sky too weak to move.

Hearing movement on his side he with much effort moved his head to get a good look at what was making the noise only to get shooked as he saw a Dragon not the one in a childrens book but a real LIVE and scary looking Dragon.

"I see your awake" the Dragon said"my name is Great Red and I reside here in the dimension gap what are you doing here ningen?" the now named Great Red asked Naruto.

Seeing no way out of this Naruto told his story to the dragon before him of his life in the lands of the shinobi.

"I see you have faced much hardships as a gift for entertaining me I will merge you and the Kyuubi turning you into a Fox Yokai ad sending you off for a second chance at life don't waste it now begone Ningen" Great Red said as he was moved by Naruto's plight. So he sent Naruto into the human realm to live a new life.

'hmm I have the feeling I forgot to say something oh well he'll still be interesting anyway' Great Red said watching on as Naruto vanished from his realm 'I hope you live better than you have in your old one' were Great Red's lasts thoughts of Naruto before finding a place to rest before Ophis came back to bother him with some challenge or another.

(in the human world outside of Kyoto)

Naruto reappeared outside the Shrine temple in Kyoto however with a few differences one he was no a baby, and two he has lost all memories of the past so here he was a baby crying out for someone, and lastly he had fox ears on top of his head replacing his human ears and nine small fox tails sticking out of his tail bone wrapping around him trying to keep himself warm.

Hearing crying outside her shrine Yasaka a kitsune yokai and leader of the Yokai faction in Kyoto lay Kunou her recently born daughter down on her cradle having stopped her crying anyway and left to investigate the source of the crying only to see a new born kitsune yokai his nine tail swishing madly in the air while wailing his heart out.

Her motherly instincts kicking over she picked up the child and started to comfort him 'who left him here I wonder and who are his parents there aren't many nine tailed kitsune now and it's against the rules for us to abandon a child' it was then it hit her his parents must have died because it was against a kitsune's nature to abandon a child so that only meant they had died such a sad thing he was probably just born and his parents were already dead.

'I won't abandon you I'll raise you like my own I only hope your parents are really dead' Yasaka thought as she continued to soothe the still crying child though his cries have notably lessened.

(in the heavens)

'please raise Naruto-chan well' a red head woman thought sadly as she watched her son be cared for by someone else other than her having lost the chance to raise him twice now.

'I just wish Minato was here' she thought to herself. It will still be a few years before Minato can join her in Heaven because his soul has yet to fully recover from summoning the shinigami, enduring the shinigami's punishment, and being summoned back to the world of the living needless to say it will take a while before he can join her.

(back in Kyoto)

Naruto had just calmed down and stopped crying to look at who was now carrying him he saw a woman with yellow hair as bright as his own looking down on him dressed in a traditional Miko outfit.

"Aww aren't you a cute one hm I wonder what should I name you" Yasaka said to no one in particular.

"Ah I get it lets call you Naruto" Yasaka said and after hearing Naruto say something in his baby talk.

"Oh you agree with me? Well it is a nice name after all to be named maelstrom" Yasaka said shifting Naruto in her arms so he can sleep.

"Very well your Naruto now welcome to your new home" Yasaka said as she reentered the shrine that served as her home.

(Seven years later)

It was a warm summer as all summers were in Japan anyway here was Yasaka watching over the two hyperactive foxes running all over the place it was driving her nuts watching over one was already a handful two was a bit too much for her to handle.

"Will you two settle down I can't keep an eye on both of you all the time" Yasaka said with a sigh feeling stressed already.

"Sorry Kaa-san I was just playing with Kunou" Naruto said his head bent slightly feeling ashamed that his mother was a bit irritated at him he had been a good sensor for emotions and right now he could feel Yasaka's irritation.

Looking at her son she gently pated his head "Naruto it's ok I'm not irritated at you ok it's just been a stressful week for me" Yasaka said having to be in so many meetings being the leader of the Yokai faction in Kyoto.

Visibly calming down Naruto then hugged his mother before going off with Kunou to explore another part of the shrine.

'My how time passes and to think just recently they were babies and now their almost ready for my training' Yasaka thought to herself as she followed the two children as they roamed around the house.

(two years later)

It was really bothering Yasaka as Naruto was very skilled in using his kitsune powers he had already mastered the Kitsune's fire element as well as illusions even making a few moves that he taught her and Kunou one was the rasengan. Naruto even taught her and Kunou how to wall and water walk and when asked where he got the ideas for his techniques he just simply said it came to him in a deam.

Though there was one thing he could not replicate from his dreams which was a clone technique it just simply never worked for some reason. Another thing he dreamed of was Senjutsu which he remembered clearly because Yasaka had talked to him and Kunou about it and having to be carefull to only practice it around her.

Surprisingly he mastered senjutsu better than his sister almost as good as Yasaka which promted her to teach him his Youjutsu which varied from person to person.

As it turned out he had to types of Youjutsu chains and blades which he spent a lot of time to master to which Yasaka said was normal after all it took her four years to master her youjutsu of blood.

They also trained in transforming into human form which really irked Naruto and Kunou not used to hiding their tails and their fox form which they can manipulate their size Kunou can become as tall as the shrine while Naruto can become as tall as a 15 story building which caused Yasaka to ban him from using his full size unless it's an emergency. Hey it shocked the hell out of her

(seven years later)

"Hello Kuoh here I come" Naruto said as he exited the train having come to Kuoh for his third and fourth year studies before he went back to Kyoto to inherit the position of Yokai leader from her

'hmm I can sense quite a few devils and some fallen angels here oh well more fun for me' Naruto thought as he wore a menacing smile on his face like a fox who just found his prey oh yes this would be a fun two years for Naruto.

**STORY END**

**This is a story based on a challenge I accepted I will interchange this with my Black Knight story so updates are every two days or so **

**On a side note don't expect any updates for three days im going on a road rip with my folks and wont be able to write as much **

**Thanks for readins **


	2. Chapter 2:Enter Kuoh

**Welcome back to the second chapter of Kitsune DxD I have finally come back from my road trip with my family please enjoy**

**If forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter I do not own High School DxD or Naruto they belong to Ichiei Ichibumi and Masashi Kishimoto respoectively**

Chapter 2: Enter Kuoh

**STORY START**

It was a fine bright day when Naruto had gotten to Kuoh as he exited the bus he could already feel more than a dozen supernatural beings in the city.

'Seems like a hotspot for supernatural activity' Naruto thought to himself as he walked through the roads of Kuoh.

Walking down the road he eventually located the place his mother had bought for him to live in for his duration at Kuoh.

It was a lovely two story house with a front and back yard he could see a garden shed in the corner of his lot. Entering the house he noticed that the furniture was a mix of eastern and Japanese culture. Choosing a room on the second floor he began to unpack his bags staring at a photo of him, Yasaka and Kunou after he had mastered his kitsune form.

_(Flashback)_

It was a rainy day when he had accomplished it he mastered full kitsune form he felt so free, so ALIVE.

"Kaa-san do I have any attacks in this form or do I have to defend with my claws, teeth and tail" Naruto asked as he sat down in full kitsune form which was over five stories tall.

"Yes we do unlike the nekoshou who are defenseless in their animal form us kitsune are not we have our fire techniques amplified and our senjutsu is amplified as well though we do have one technique for us pure bloods the half breed do not have it is a technique called "Bijuu Dama" watch" Yasaka said

As naruto looked on he could feel the air shift around him becoming more ominous in nature looking at his mother's mouth he could see that yin and yang chakra were condensing on a single point becoming a ball/sphere of pure unadulterated chakra when it had condensed to the size of a human he saw his mother launch the attack in front of her destroying everything in its path.

"You see Naruto this is our strongest technique it is a secret move for us kitsune who are of pure blood without the taint of human blood." Yasaka explained

"Now let's teach you the move shall we" Yasaka said with a grin that showed promises of pain for Naruto

'Oh crap' was all Naruto could think of at the time before he was dragged of by Yasaka.

_(Flashback End)_

Naruto shuddered at the memory his body still remembering the pain his mother put him through to learn that move.

Finally settling down he put the rest of his stuff away and cooked his diner a simple dinner of some ramen, hard boiled eggs and some sake. Hey he had to learn from his mother so he could cook for Kunou in case she was out of town.

(The Next Day)

Naruto woke up from the sun hitting his eyes once again and he proceeded to curse the sun once again as was his way. Eating a heavy breakfast he then headed out to Kuoh Academy a former all-girls school turned co-ed.

Walking the front of the school gates he found that the rumors weren't false after all the girls were BEAUTIFULL. He wasn't a pervert no he respected them enough for that but he did have an appreciative eye for beauty and he liked what he saw.

"Excuse me miss can you show me the way to the student council? I'm a new student here and I don't know my way around yet" naruto asked a girl as she passed by him

Looking at Naruto the girls cheeks flushed slightly he was well built and the school uniform only seemed to enhance his charm 'are those whiskers' the girl thought

"Of course please follow me I'm a member of the student council myself I'll take you to Souna-kaichou my name is Tsubasa Yura pleased to meet you mister?" Yura said

"Naruto just Naruto we forgo our family name so we don't use it anymore" Naruto said earning a sweat drop from Yura

"I hope your business with kaichou goes well Naruto-san" Yura said as she dropped him off at the front of the student council room.

"Thanks for your help once more Yura-san I hope to see you more in the future" Naruto said as he and Yura parted ways.

Entering the student council room he noticed it was quite small and there weren't much people in it save for a young woman with short hair wearing glasses and was seated behind a desk doing her paperwork not noticing his presence apparently.

"Um hello" Naruto stated

"Oh Hello my name is Souna Sitri what is your business here" Souna asked

"I'm here to submit my paper work to you the principal said that you will be the one to handle things" Naruto said

"I see yes here is your new class schedule I bid you a good day Naruto-san" Souna said as she handed a piece of paper to Naruto and went back to her paperwork.

Sweat dropping at the sight of the serious woman Naruto just went out of te student council room without another word.

(At His Class)

"Class please welcome our new student" a teacher said as Naruto entered the room

"Good morning my name is Naruto please take care of me" Naruto said with a smile earning him the attention of the female's and the ire of the male's at having another pretty boy getting all the attention.

"Please take a seat next to Miss Himejima" the teacher said

Moving over to where he saw the teacher point Naruto went over to the spot and found the woman who quite possibly had the biggest pair of breasts he saw in his life(**A/N: Akeno's bust size is the biggest in the DxD universe standing at 102** **cm)**.

"Hello you must be new my name is Akeno Himejima welcome to Kuoh" Akeno introduced herself

"Hello to you as well my name is Naruto it's nice to be here" Naruto said as the two exchanged a handshake.

Naruto sensed fallen angel and devil energies from Akeno' hmm she must be skilled at hiding her energy signature if it took me a handshake to feel it' Naruto thought to himself never knowing that Akeno herself had sensed Naruto's supernatural energies though she wasn't sure from which faction though.

The rest of the day went relatively well if Naruto didn't have to punish some perverts. He had always hated perverts and had always been cruel to them especially if it was aimed at his mother or sister. So it really peeved Naruto to no end seeing three young men peeking at a changing area.

Feeling mischievous Naruto snuck up on the three and discretely tied them together the slightest movement would send them tumbling on the ground.

"HELP THERE'S A GROUP OF PERVES OVER HERE" Naruto yelled in the girliest voice he could make then hid himself and watched the show unfold.

Hearing the shout the trio decided to cut their losses and run but found they were tied together and fell in a crumpled heap.

"So you're the idiots who decide to peek again huh" the trio heard a voice say from behind them recognizing her as Katase a leader of the kendo club.

"Well let's teach them a lesson right girls" they heard another voice say and it was from Murayama the other leader of the kendo club.

Seeing no hope they decided to guard their family jewels as best they could with their arms bound in weird angles. Over the next few minutes cries of horror and pain were mixed with cries of joy from the group.

Once the beating was delivered you could see the trio covered in all kinds of bruises from head to toe. Naruto was busy busting his gut at the sight of the trio of perverts being beaten into the ground by a group of angry hormonal school girls.

If he had bothered to look up he would have seen a red haired girl staring down at him at her side was Akeno who was laughing at the trio's misfortune as well.

"Say Akeno you said he felt like a supernatural being right?" the red haired girl asked Akeno

"Hai Buchou his signature felt unusual so I don't know from which faction he is from" Akeno answered

"Hmm is that so I guess I'll have Koneko watch him for now" the red haired girl stated

"Ara ara is buchou interested in him so quickly but you know I saw him first so get in line" Akeno said with a giggle.

"You may be right he does have a good body" the red haired girl stated with her cheeks slightly flushing

"Well I'll leave you with your imagination for now Rias I have my next class with Naruto after all" Akeno said as she left with a teasing smirk.

Rias never answered as she considered what his arrival meant for her an ally or an enemy she wondered.

It was the end of the day as Naruto left to head to his temporary living arrangements when he suddenly felt someone following him.

He moved around just to make sure he went around the city going to malls, feeding ducks at the bridge, heck he even went to a love hotel but no matter what he did he still felt the same person follow him.

Deciding to put an end to it he stopped at a park fountain "I know you're there come out I can feel you follow me since I left school" Naruto said as he waited for whoever it was to show themselves before him.

Not having to wait long a white haired girl walked out in front of him

"And you would be?" Naruto asked with curiosity the girl couldn't be a stalker could she?

"Koneko Toujo" Koneko answered in a monotone voice and without any emotion

'Man she's cold' Naruto thought to himself "And what are you doing following me" Naruto asked

"Buchou told me to follow you to your house" Koneko answered not seeing any point in lying to him

"Ahhh and who is this buchou" Naruto asked

"Rias Gremory a high level devil and you're in her territory" Koneko answered

"Ahh that explains why there are so many devils here but I'm not here to start a fight if that is what your implying" Naruto said

Koneko gave no visible reaction to that.

"Oh since you followed me around do you want to have dinner at my place my treat" Naruto said

"…."

"I'm not going to poison it"

"….."

"Fine just come if you want to" Naruto said as he turned around to head home sensing Koneko follow him

Finally reaching his house he let Koneko in through the door first.

"Here's my house well temporary house Kaa-san just rented it for me to live in until i finish high school" Naruto said

Koneko decided not to comment choosing instead to look around his house at the furniture almost similar to the occult research club room.

"Well make yourself at home I'll cook dinner" Naruto said as he left for the kitchen

Koneko then sat down on his couch finding it more comftable then the couch in the ORC she then proceeded to relax into it.

After what seemed to be a few hours Naruto finally came out of the kitchen with dinner it seemed he prepared some ramen and tea

"Here you go Koneko-chan" Naruto said as he handed a bowl of ramen in front of her

"Thanks Naruto-san" Koneko said just before she decided to dig in

"So what can you tell me about the devils here Nekoshou-san" Naruto asked

**STORY END**

**Sorry for the long update any way I hope you find the chapter alright please review if possible next update will be by tomorrow or 2 days from now.**

**Thanks for reading **


	3. Chapter 3:Fox and Cat

**Welcome to the third chapter of Kitsune DxD I'm sorry if the chapters are a bit to short but that's all I can do at the moment.**

Chapte 3:Fox and Cat

**STORY START**

"So Koneko-chan what can you tell me about the devils in the area?" Naruto asked Koneko as she visibly paled at him knowing what she was

"How?" Koneko replied with an answer as she trembled with nervousness at having been discovered as a yokai which she desperately wanted to hide

"Easy I am a master of senjutsu so I can sense everyone's energy and yours is similar to a nekomata except it was more potent so I figure you were a nekomata" Naruto said with a smile trying to calm Koneko down since her feelings were quickly entering his emotion sensors.

Hearing this Koneko was shocked how could someone master senjutsu without being overtaken by feelings of hatred and destruction.

Seeing the look of confusion on Koneko's face Naruto figured out what she was confused by ad decided to answer her unasked question "I see you're wondering how I mastered senjutsu right? Well you see when Kaa-san taught me she first took me to a special area in Kyoto under the kitsune owned land to a special area where we first purge ourselves of hatred"

"Wait how is having hatred relevant to mastering senjutsu" Koneko asked in confusion and disbelief not having heard this at all from when she was with her older sister.

"Having hatred in your heart and mind is what is amplified when using senjutsu so to quote Kaa-san she put it like this _"bad becomes worse, good becomes great"_ when using senjutsu Kaa-san often stressed to me that having bad emotions will over power you since the world has been neglected by humanity that masters of senjutsu will feel that rage so before learning to use senjutsu one must purge themselves of bad emotion" Naruto answered Koneko in all seriousness like his mother taught him to.

Hearing this Koneko wanted to punch her sister not having heard anything like this at all. 'Damn it Nee-san why didn't you tell me' Koneko though to herself as she now realized why her sister had appeared so care free all the time.

Koneko was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when naruto sat beside her and started petting her head near where her actual ears are.

Suddenly feeling the soft touch of Naruto's hand on her head she leaned her head closer to Naruto's hand not bothering to continue with the topic of senjutsu.

"Are you alright Koneko -chan you zoned out there for a while" naruto asked with concern laced in his voice.

"Hai Naruto-sempai" Koneko said briefly wanting nothing more than to enjoy the feel of Naruto's hand on her head.

"Well since were out of topic do you want to stay the night?" Naruto asked with mirth seeing Koneko act very much like a cat.

"Ok" Koneko answered as she was in heaven from the feel of Naruto's petting.

Stopping his head petting Naruto quickly went to prepare a room for Koneko that is if she didn't hang on to his arm.

"Koneko-chan I'm going to prepare you a room do you mind letting go of my arm" Naruto asked Koneko with a small smile not having seen anyone act like this around him except for Kunou.

"No" Koneko answered in her usual monotone voice slightly angry that Naruto had stopped petting her.

The atmosphere quickly got awkward seeing no other choice Naruto offered Koneko to sleep with him seeing that the younger girl would not let go of his arm.

The night went well with Koneko curling up next to him like a cat and Naruto put his arms around her keeping her safe and warm the rest of the night.

The next morning when the duo got up just before heading to school Koneko promised to introduce him to the ORC seeing nothing else to do the two went to their respective classes.

(At the End of the Day)

'Man that was boring what fool ever thought of school anyway' Naruto complained at having to go to school learning things he wouldn't even use later on since he was just going to take over the position of leader of the yokai in Kyoto which was like a yakuza gang really.

"Naruto-sempai can you follow me" Naruto heard a voice call out to him from behind.

Looking behind him he saw one of the pretty boys of Kuoh Kiba Yuuto a blond haired boy like himself though he had a very knight like personality which made women attracted to him not much chivalry amongst men these days you see.

"You must be the one Koneko sent right?" Naruto asked to confirm his suspicion.

"Hai sempai Koneko asked buchou to send me to bring you to the ORC" Kiba said with a light smile that had the girls crowding over the two.

"Look its kiba-san"

"And he's hanging out with Naruto-kun"

"I guess we can call them the great gentlemen of Kuoh ne?"

Needless to say with Naruto's distaste of perverts and the way he had interacted with the female population of the school had gotten him a fan club.

"What do you say we go now Kiba-san before they decide to get any braver" Naruto asked with a little fear in his voice knowing full well how women acted around him. Once when he was younger and he had gotten separated from his mother women flocked around him petting him and touching his cheek trying to make him purr, he was the center of attention until Yasaka found him and took him away with a little difficulty needless to say Naruto was traumatized from the event.

"They're not that bad sempai" Kiba said as he wore his customary smile while leading Naruto to the ORC

"If only you knew Kiba if only you knew" naruto stated with a deadpan expression making Kiba raise an eyebrow at that comment.

'What can be so bad about a group of women' Kiba wondered not knowing what they had planned to do to him if they ever got him alone in a room that is.

It was a short walk to the ORC and Naruto could see that it was a nice building that had mostly European styles of décor. Finally entering the main room Naruto saw a white patch of hair that could only belong to Koneko so he quickly went and greeted her.

"Hello Koneko-chan how was your day" Naruto asked as he sat down beside her.

"I'm fine sempai" Koneko said as she leaned into him breathing in his scent which was ramen and something forresty.

"I see you met Koneko already I'm buchou's queen Naruto-kun" Akeno said coming out of an adjacent door with a tray of tea offering one to Naruto.

"I guess I was right you are a devil Akeno-san" Naruto said as he accepted the tea.

"Ara ara you already knew and didn't say anything I might have to punish you later Naruto-kun" Akeno said seductively with a lick of her lips.

Seeing this Naruto shivered realizing that Akeno might be a closet sadist oh how right he was.

"Anyway how is your leader here?" Naruto asked confused since he knew all of them were devils and yet none of them had the aura of a leader.

"Buchou is having a bath Naruto-kun if you want you can join her I'm sure she won't mind" Akeno answered while placing her hand on her cheek and puffing up her already large breasts with her other hand underneath them.

"n-no thanks" Naruto answered with a blush not wanting anyone to know that until he came to Kuoh he still bathed with his mother and sister it was a guilty pleasure for him having someone else bathe him.

"Are you sure Naruto-kun you look a little flushed perhaps we can wash your face?" Akeno offered as she leaned in close to Naruto making him blush even more from the proximity.

"y-yeah I'm sure" Naruto said looking away from Akeno to hide his blush from her.

"Oh well if you say so Naruto-kun but the offer still stands you can bathe with me anytime you like Naruto-kun" Akeno said as she moved near the desk in the room.

"So how long will she take Akeno-san" Naruto asked trying to change the awkward mood in the room.

"Ara ara buchou will be done soon she doesn't take too long after all.

Just as she said that Naruto saw a red headed female enter the room.

"Ah I see you're here already Naruto-san I was wondering when you would arrive" naruto heard the red head address him.

"Sorry I made you wait miss?" Naruto said scratching the back of his neck.

"It's no problem at all I'm Rias Gremory the king of this peerage and heir to the house of Gremory" Rias introduced herself.

"I see well then I guess I should introduce myself properly as well I'm Naruto heir to the title of the leader of the yokai faction in Kyoto" Naruto stated with an air of pride around him.

"Yokai? I never expected to see one this far out" Rias said in confusion her brother said they mostly stayed in Kyoto and other regions.

"Yes you see my Kaa-san wanted me to experience what it's like to be with around humans so she sent me here though that may be due to Nee-sans suggestion" Naruto said offhandedly.

"I see well now that you're here I guess I don't have to explain the factions to you right?" Rias asked.

"Yep knew about it my whole life" Naruto said as he sipped some tea.

"Well then will you please join my peerage Naruto-san?" Rias asked hoping he would accept he would be a big help getting her out of her marriage contract.

"I'm sorry but I will have to decline you see my goals don't match with being a devil so I will say no and if you pressure me I will fight my way out" Naruto replied with a small threat to ensure his safety.

"I see well I'll respect your wishes though I still wish you joined my peerage" Rias said dejectedly.

"Sigh I guess I'll make you a deal I will agree to help you out as much as you need in exchange I will not join anyone's peerage is that acceptable" Naruto said making a deal with a devil was one of the things Naruto had learned from his mother and Nee-chan.

"I guess so well it will be nice working with you Naruto-san" Rias said extending a hand towards Naruto who accepted it.

"Well I'm off tell me if you need anything" Naruto said as he left the room with Koneko in tow shocking everyone at how close she was with Naruto.

"Are you coming with me again Koneko-chan" Naruto asked receiving a nod form Koneko.

'It's just one of those days' Naruto thought to himself as he went home with Koneko following him.

**STORY END**

**Well what do you think next chapter will start the fallen angels/Asia arc. As for his Nee-san virtual cookie to whoever can guess it.**

**Thanks for reading **


	4. Chapter 4:Fallen Angels

**Welcome back to Kitsune DxD this will be the official kickstart into the actual High School DxD arcs**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4:Fallen Angel

**STORY START**

It has been a week since Naruto has been accepted into the ORC even if he did not join Rias's peerage.

Here we find the members of the ORC doing whatever it is they do when not completing contracts or training.

Kiba was sitting on one couch cleaning his swords with a rag that looks like it has seen better days.

Akeno was of in one corner of the room seemingly watching over everyone like a mother hen would her chicks.

Naruto was seated on one couch petting Koneko as he always did you see after meeting the ORC he two had become almost inseparable. Koneko would be found clinging to Naruto's arm or sitting on his lap while eating sweets while he pets her head which is what she was doing now.

Rias on the other hand was nowhere to be seen in the room apparently leaving everyone to their own devices.

"So Akeno where's Rias isn't she supposed to be doing paperwork or something?" Naruto asked bored out of his mind the only thing keeping him from totally losing it was the fact he was petting Koneko it was a stress reliever for him.

"Ara ara I'm not sure why do you miss her already I'm sure I can fill her space for you" Akeno said in her usual voice making Naruto confused whether she was serious or just teasing him.

"I see well what do you guys usually do when Rias is gone?" Naruto asked

"Well you see sempai we just do what we usually do I clean my swords, Akeno stands around waiting for buchou, and Koneko just eats" Kiba said with a smile explaining to Naruto.

Before Naruto could ask another question Rias came bursting through the doors of the main room.

"I have some news I found another person I can add to my peerage" Rias said with a smile and a hop in her step obviously happy at the prospect of gaining a new member to her peerage.

"Who is it buchou?" Akeno asked as she took her place beside Rias on the side of her desk.

"Hyoudo Issei" Rias said with a straight face waiting for the immenent reaction from one of her club members.

"THAT PERVERT what the hell did he do to get your attention" Naruto said angrily that a pervert had managed to impress Rias enough to add to her peerage ranks. It was not that he hated someone to join Rias's peerage but rather the fact he was a pervert did not sit well with Naruto at all.

"Ara ara is foxy jealous he's being replaced?" Akeno said in definite teasing tone.

"Hell no I hate perverts they should just die" Naruto said with a huff.

"Well your opinions of him aside he carries a sacred gear within him which is why I want him for my peerage" Rias explained to Naruto which calmed him a bit

"Fine but I still hate him" Naruto said as he forced himself to relax it wouldn't do him good to get to riled up he had a blood pressure to watch after all.

"Well you don't have to like him anyway it's not like you'll be seeing him all the time" Rias stated to Naruto who had to agree with her.

"Ok but if you wanted him for your peerage where is he now?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at her.

"He's on a date with a fallen angel" Rias said hoping NAruto won't over react to this information.

"WHAT! That can't be right what did he do he hypnotized her or something?" Naruto asked in disbelief no one that perverted gets asked out on dates ever.

"Well its true here's a photo if you want to see" Rias then handed him a photograph of Issei and a Young woman with black hair.

"Raynare? What the hell is she doing here?" Naruto asked no one in particular getting a raised eyebrow from everyone at the fact he seemed to know the fallen angel.

"You know her sempai?" Kiba asked being the first to recover from their shock.

"Yeah she used to hang around in Kyoto for a while with the other fallen angels. I met her along with Azazel in Kyoto during a treaty meeting Kaa-san brought me to" Naruto explained where he had seen the fallen angel before.

"A treaty meeting so does that mean that the fallen angels and yokai are allied" Rias asked with a hint of fear in her voice especially if her hunch is right then it could spell the end for devils.

"No don't worry your skirt off its just to ensure the temporary ceasefire lasts and we don't take advantage over it" Naruto said calming Rias down.

"So what were you doing in a treaty meeting anyway" Rias asked in confusion at what Naruto had been doing there in the first place.

"Didn't I say it already I'm going to become the leader of the yokai faction in Kyoto so I have to join these meetings so I can learn a little politics from Kaa-san" Naruto said.

Sighing In resignation Rias decided to settle this before her head overloaded from shock.

"Since you seem to know her do you mind watching over Issei then" Rias asked Naruto.

"Fine but if he does anything perverted to Raynare then I'm kicking his ass" Naruto said as he left the room to look for the pervert and make sure he doesn't step over his bounds.

As soon as he left the group can now finally process their shock together.

"So sempai knows the fallen angels leader and some members huh." Kiba said out loud to no one in particular.

"So it seems" Akeno said in a monotone voice her mood having gone sour when fallen angels were mentioned.

"Well I guess it makes it easier for us to find out what they're doing in my territory then." Rias said as she began to formulate a plan to perhaps get some new members for her peerage if not then at least drive away the fallen angels.

(With Naruto)

'Just where would the pervert go with Raynare?' naruto thought as he searched all over the park and its surrounding malls.

Almost giving up hope he finally saw them by the water fountain in the middle of the park.

'So the pervert at least knows where to bring a girl' Naruto thought to himself as he approached them discretely. When he got close enough he hid himself just nearby to over ear what they were saying.

"Please die for me" Naruto heard Raynare say to Issei as hse transformed into her usual appearance which was reminiscent of a bondage masters outfit.

"Huh?" it seemed even in the face of death Issei would be both a pervert and an idiotas his brai seemed to choose to ogle Raynares breasts than run away.

After hearing this he saw raynare stab a spear of light through Issei which did not concern him at all since he knew that Rias can resurrect him with her evil pieces.

Deciding to step out into the open he confronted Raynare "Raynare what are you doing with the pervert" Naruto asked Raynare.

Hearing a familiar voice behind her Raynare turned around to hear her speaker "Naruto is that you" Raynare asked as it had been a while since the two last met.

"Yes it is me it's been a while huh Ray-chan" Naruto said offering her his foxy smile.

"Yes it has" Raynare said as she hugged Naruto.

"So what are you doing here Raynare?" Naruto asked once again as he separated from Raynare.

"Oh Kokabiel-sama told us that Azazel-sama wanted us to remove potential sacred gear users from play so as not to be used by our enemies" Raynare explained to Naruto.

"What but aren't you aware that Kokabiel recently broke off from the grigori?" Naruto asked in shock at his friend being duped by Kokabiel. Punishments were usually severe amongst the grigori.

"What n-no th-that can't be we saw him in the grigori headquarters recently" Raynare said in denial.

"I'm sorry but its true Kaa-san just told me recently that he has defected from the girgori" Naruto said as he hammered the last nail in.

Raynare just stood there in shock at being duped by Kokabiel at the reward of a having a higher rank now she had disobeyed Azazel's peaceful beliefs and was sure to be punished for it.

Seeing the state of his friend Naruto brought her in for a hug which brought out the tears Raynare was holding in.

"Please help me Naruto-kun I can't go back now especially if I have to report back to Azazel" Raynare said in between sobs.

"Of course Ray-chan I always help my friends" Naruto said as he pat her back trying to calm her down.

"Now is there anyone else with you" Naruto asked as Raynare calmed down.

"Yeah Kalawerner and Mittelt is here with me" Raynare said wiping the last tears from her eyes.

"I see why don't you get them and meet me here I'll wait for you guys there's more than enough space at my place to host you three" Naruto offered to Raynare knowing the three were just roughing it at the local church that can't be good for their backs.

"Ok I'll be back Naru-kun" Raynare said as she took off to fetch Kalawerner and Mittelt.

"Ara ara that was rather interesting" Naruto heard Akeno say from beside him near his ear causing him to jump back in fright.

"Damn it woman stop startling me" Naruto said rather loudly trying to calm his shocked nerves.

"Ara ara did I scare foxy my my maybe I could make it up to you" Akeno said rather suggestively while walking towards him in a rather suggestive way.

"Akeno that's enough help me get Issei ready for the ritual" Naruto heared rias say looking around he saw her right beside Issei holding up a few pawns.

"Aww and I was getting to foxy already" Akeno said in a teasing voice as she walked beside Rias as they began the ritual.

In the end it took eight pawn pieces to revive Issei and Rias ordered Akeno to bring him home while she talked with Naruto.

"So what are the fallen doing here?" Rias asked anruto expectantly

"It seems they were duped by one of the former members Kokabiel tricked them into killing Issei" Naruto said.

"I see and what will they do now" Rias asked not sure what this meant since she could not take any action against them now while filing away the information that Kokabiel was now rogue to tell to her brother at a later time.

"They're going to stay with me until Kaa-san and I can ensure that they will not come to harm should they return to the grigori"

"Why are you doing that for them" Rias asked and she was shocked at how jealous her voice seemed to sound.

"It's because they're my friends and I look out for my friends." Naruto explained as he sat down on the bench to wait for Raynare.

"Sigh very well I'll see you tomorrow bring the fallen with you" Rias said as she left via magic circle teleportation.

"I guess this means I'll have to ask Kaa-san for help" Naruto said to no one I particular as rubbed his temples in foreboding of a headache sure to come when he asked for help.

It was not that it was hard to ask or anything rather Yasaka spoiled Naruto and Kunou both with what they asked it's just that she often asked them to do something for her in return like massages, cooking for her, doing her groceries. Seems menial right however she recently got into cosplaying and loved to seem them around Kyoto so her favors would now include dressing Naruto and Kuonou up in embarssing costumes.

'I just hope Kaa-san won't make me cross dress this time' Naruto thought as he shivered in remembrance of that costume Yasaka forced him to wear she still had blackmail material from that time.

"Naruto-kun were here" Raynare said as she arrived with Kalawerener and Mittelt.

"Well then come on" Naruto said with a smile as he lead the three fallen angels to his home.

"Here we are you can choose any room" Naruto said as they arrived

"Very well Naruto-kun" the three fallen angels aid at the same time sporting similar mischievous smiles.

'Why do I get the feeling this won't end good for me' Naruto thought

"We'll sleep with you" the three said getting a sweatdrop from Naruto.

'Thought so' Naruto thought "Very well let's get to sleep huh Ray-chan, Kala-chan, Mitte-chan" Naruto said as they followed him up the stairs to his room.

'It's gonna be along night' Naruto thought before he fell asleep feeling the three press their bodies against him.

**STORY END**

**Well that's the start of the fallen angel/Asia arc**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5:Birds of Prey

**Welcome to the fifth chapter of Kitsune DxD please note I may not be able to update for a while thank you**

**Enjoy the story**

Chapter 5:Birds of Prey

**STORY START**

It was the next morning when Naruto woke up when he received the shock of his life. Somehow in the middle of the night the trio's clothing had come undone and now Naruto was staring at the bare breasts of both Raynare and Kalawerner as for Mittelt let's just say it will be a while before she can flash him anything.

Trying to find a way out of his bed Naruto tried to squirm his way out which only made things worse for Kalawerener felt his movement and hugged him tighter as for Raynare she somehow moved along with Naruto and his head was now situated beside Raynare's breast.

'Damn how did I get in this mess' Naruto thought to himself as he hoped one of the three would feel his growing arousal at the sight of the beauties luckily for him they had woken up.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Kalawerener greeted as she rubbed the drowsiness out of her eyes unknowingly giving Naruto a full view of her breasts and her cherry red nipples as the shirt she wore slid of her shoulders and onto the floor.

"Good morning Naru-kun" Raynare said as she hugged Naruto's head closer to her breast while rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning" Mittelt said as she stretched out her arms to relive the stiffness from them.

"Good morning you three would you mind moving so we can get dressed" Naruto greeted the three with a blush on his face with such a color that would make tomato's jealous.

"Hmm why would we move we like it here" Kalawerner said as she laid down on Naruto's chest giving him another view of her breasts while Kalawerner grinned seductively at him.

Not trusting himself to say anything all he could do was look away from Kalawerner and right into Raynare's breast her nipple was a shade lighter than Kalawerner's.

"My what is this Naru-kun I can feel something hard in your pants" Raynare stated as she brought her hand to cup his crotch stroking what lay underneath.

Unable to tolerate any more teasing he quickly jumped from the bed luckily not knocking anyone over.

"Alright that's enough I'm going to get dressed and get breakfast ready" Naruto said as he quickly left the room with a growing blush on his face causing the trio of fallen angels to laugh at his expression.

"Well what do we do now we can't stay here forever" Kalawerner asked the other two knowing they can't keep feeding of Naruto's generosity.

"Well we could always ask his mother for a deal" Mittelt offered knowing that their relationship to Naruto would aid them in securing Yasaka's aid.

"Yeah but I would rather wait for another option before we resort to that" Raynare said not wanting to mooch of their closeness to Naruto.

"Fine let's get dressed it's been a while since we've had Naruto's cooking" Kalawerner stated as she went to get dressed.

Seeing now other options to do at the moment they took Kalawerner's lead and got dressed before heading down to eat with Naruto.

Breakfast went well with Naruto giving them their schedule for the day which was shopping for new clothes for Kalawerner and Raynare since they did not have anything to wear in public then heading for a chat with Rias in the afternoon.

(Clothes Shopping)

The trio had litteraly dragged Naruto everywhere trying on new outfits and what not but the main event was when the trio had to get new lingerie for themselves.

"Come on Naruto just a few pairs and were done" Raynare said as she pushed Naruto into the store with Kalawerne rand Mittlet following her lead.

Finally getting Naruto to sit down in the waiting room I front of the dressing rooms which caught the eye of many a passerby.

After waiting for about ten minutes the three came out in only their undergarments which accentuated their breasts and hips making Naruto blush heavily in the clothing store.

"Why Naruto don't enjoy the view" Kalawerner asked as she sat beside Naruto rubbing his thigh with her hand.

"I-I'll wait outside" Naruto said as he moved to leave the lingerie shop with a huge blush on his face making women laugh at his dumbfound expression while the men glared at him in jealousy at having all the luck In the world it seemed.

"Fine but leave your card with us" Raynare said as she extended her arm to receive Naruto's credit card which was nearly unlimited and all their shopping barely made a dent in it.

Exiting the shop Naruto went and sat outside the shop still sporting a blush which was lessening by the minute.

'Sigh those three really rile me up to much but that's just the way I like it' Naruto thought as he waited for the trio. It was normal for this to happen to Naruto when the rio was around they did this everytime they came to visit him and Yasaka with Azazel under the pretense of a new agreement or deal.

Finally getting what they needed the trio left with Naruto to drop of their things in Naruto's place before heading to the ORC.

(At the ORC)

"You've finally arrived Naruto" Rias said as she noted Naruto entered with the three fallen angels.

"Oi don't go addressing Naruto-kun so casually devil" Mittelt said rather angry at the nonchalant way they had greeted Naruto.

"It's ok Mittelt they're my friends to" Naruto said placing a hand on Mittlet's shoulder.

"Hmm I see you're getting more political favor ne Naruto" Kalawerner said as she took notice of the Gremory heiress in the room.

" Not really I'm just making sure that my interests are well looked after" Naruto explained to Kalawerner as he took seat in the coach with Koneko sitting on his lap earning a glare from the fallen angels who wanted to do the same thing as well.

"Well going on to business I have to ask you three what are your intentions now since Naruto has told me you were tricked by Kokabiel" Rias asked addressing the three fallen angels.

"Well for one we have to make a deal with Naruto's mother lady Yasaka but other than that we have no intention of causing trouble here" Raynare answered Rias's question.

"Lady Yasaka?" Kiba asked.

"She's my mother the current leader of Yokai in Kyoto" Naruto answered Kiba's question.

"So where's the perv I thought he was a devil now" Naruto asked not having seen Issei anywhere in he room.

"Well we haven't exactly told him yet" Rias said sheepishly the recent events had distracted her from getting her new pawn in her peerage.

"I see well if that's all we'll be off" Naruto said as he motioned the three fallen angels to leave.

Suddenly feeling a tug on his sleeve Naruto looked down seeing Koneko holding his sleeve.

"Can I come with you?" Koneko asked making the cutest face anyone had seen like a begging cat eliciting different reactions from everyone.

Rias and her peerage were shocked to say the least this was the most emotion they had seen here show anyone and he was not even a part of the peerage.

The fallen angels wanted to tell Naruto to bring her along because she looked like she was close to tears already besides they could use some company they were not fallen angels who hated devils unless given a reason.

Naruto himself already folded to her pouting kitten face and gave her a piggyback ride as he was about to exit the ORC the group felt a familiar energy spike in the direction of the park.

"Is this a fallen angel" Naruto asked his companions.

"Yeah this energy is no doubt Dohnasheek **(A/N: donut guy)** he came with us on Kokabiels orders" Kalawerner said realizing that Dohnasheek was still in the area.

"Well then let's get him then" Naruto said as he channeled some Chakra into his feet and ran at breakneck speeds towards the park with Koneko on his back.

The fallen angels spread their wings and chased after Naruto while the devils left via magic circle both parties chasing after Naruto.

Naruto and Koneko arrived at the park first and they saw Issei lying on the ground with a hole in his chest with a fallen angel hovering over him.

"Are you Dohnasheek" Naruto asked the fallen angel.

"Yeah and what of it" Dohnasheek answered boastfully.

"Well you see you have been causing problems here and now I have to take care of it" Naruto said as he let Koneko of his back and went to confront Dohnasheek.

"As if you could land a hit on me weakling" dohnasheek said as he launched a light spear towards Naruto who easily dodged the spear.

"My turn" Naruto said as red flames gathered on his outstretched arm focusing on a single point on his palm forming a small orb of condensed flames.

"Kaen Obu(flame orb)"Naruto said the name of the attack as the flame orb launched from his hand and struck Dohnasheek.

As the cloud from the explosion cleared Naruto saw that his attack was somehow weakened before it reached Dohnasheek seeing as he only has light burns on his arms.

"You damn punk if I was any slower raising a light shield I would have died" Dohnasheek yelled in anger and pain as he took off into the night sky to where Naruto couldn't tell as his energy was once again masked from his senses.

"Damn it he got away" Naruto said as he went to check on Issei only to find Koneko already there.

"He gonna be alright Koneko-chan" naruto asked.

"Hai sempai" Koneko said as she went back to Naruto's side as the two waited for the others to arrive.

The rest soon arrived either by flying or summoning circle.

"Where's the fallen angel Naruto" Rias asked.

"He got away" Naruto replied

"Ara ara was he that strong?" Akeno asked as she glomped Naruto from behind pressing her assets on his back.

"Not really all he had going for him was a stick up his ass and really fast flying skills" Naruto replied with a small blush tinting his cheeks from feeling Akeno's assets.

"Well now that that's done I'm off to bed" NAruto said walking away with Koneko, Akeno and the fallen angels in tow.

"Wait Naruto I'm coming too Kiba please take Issei home" Rias said as she followed after Naruto.

All Kiba could do was sweat drop he just got here then all the females leave with Naruto and now he had to get Issei home what was he a door mat.

'I got a feeling I need to get a bigger bed, a much bigger bed' Naruto thought to himself as the group entered his home.

**STORY END**

**Well that's it for now I only let donut guy live because I couldn't think of a fallen angel name for the main antagonist of this arc so for now donut guy will live**

**Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6:Family Business

**Welcome back to Kitsune DxD I saw that some were asking about the harem so here is the current list**

**Harem:**

**Rias Gremory**

**Akeno HImejima**

**Koneko Toujo**

**Raynare**

**Kalawerner**

**And also some were wondering why Naruto sems to hate perverts well it's a territorial thing for kisune who would want someone to perv on your mates in the first place. Well that's it for now if you're wondering about Mittelt she sees Naruto as an older brother figure so no she won't be in the harem**

**Enjoy the story**

Chapter 6:Family Business

**STORY START**

It has been a week since the ORC plus the fallen angel trio had heard anything from Dohnasheek frankly it was worrying them. Luckily they had a distraction since Naruto's mother had learned of the fallen angels staying with her son she made a deal with them which amused everyone except Akeno.

_(Flashback)_

The ORC and the fallen angels were lounging around in the ORC doing nothing productive it seemed o has gotten a contract in a few days.

Rias and Naruto were playing chess with Akeno watching them.

Koneko was seated with Mittlet eating sweets it seemd the two loli like girls had a sweet tooth and had bonded over it.

Kiba was cleaning his blade as usual** (A/N: lonely guy he should get himself something else to do without a double meaning)**.

Kalawerner and Raynare were reading fashion magazines on one couch.

It all seemed to be going like a slow day until Naruto received a call on his phone

"Yeah who is it"

"Oh it's you kaa-san"

"Alright alright no need to make a fuss"

"Um yeah they're here with me why"

"WAIT you want me to what"

"Sigh fine just get the old bastard of their case and we have a deal"

As Naruto hung up the phone he saw everyone looking at him incredulously.

"What haven't you see a guy's mom call him before?" Naruto asked the group.

"Not really Naruto-kun so what was the call about?" Rias asked curuiosly.

"Well it seems Azazel has found about the fallen angels here in Kuoh" Naruto started to say before he was cut off by shock from the three fallen angels.

"What? Are we being punished?" Raynare voiced the shock and concern of the fallen angels.

"Azazel?" Rias voiced the shock of her peerage she had no idea Naruto was actually well connected.

"Yes it seems that Kaa-san knew what I was going to ask her so she made a deal with Azazel for me and in exchange for no punishment delivered to you guys you will now be my servants for a while" Naruto said to the fallen vampires.

"Well it's not that bad if you're our master" Kalawerner said.

"Yeah you're the best one for us to serve" Mittelt said.

"Um Naruto-kun can you tell me how you're connected to Azazel?" Rias asked since no normal person even in the supernatural world had that much connection to another faction.

"Well it's because Kyoto is the center for a lot of supernatural activity so we are mediators in the area as well as its leader." Naruto explained to the group getting nods of confirmation from the falle angels who have been there many times.

"What duties do you perform exactly Naruto-sempai?" Kiba asked.

"I have many duties such as maintaining peace in the area as not to violate the ceasefire agreement. Another duty is meeting the delegates so I have personally met with Azazel, Michael, Gabriel, Serafall, and Sirzechs" Naruto answered back earning a shock from Rias's peerage at all the people Naruto had met none more so than Rias.

"You met Sirzechs-onii sama?" Rias asked in shock.

"You're his sister? Ah now that you mention it you do look like him a bit" Naruto stated.

"What was Onii-sama doing in Kyoto?" Rias had to ask.

"He was setting up a hotel last I checked with Kaa-san getting 25% of their earnings" Naruto said proud of his mother's deal with Sirzechs.

_(Flashback end)_

Now In the ORC clubroom you can see the escalating tempers and arguments of the women since Naruto had to repay the favor to his mother by buying her favorite bread then delivering it to Kyoto via mail. Kiba had taken Issei out to train with him in his new devil powers.

"So how long have you known Naruto-kun?" Rias asked the fallen angels both herself along with Akeno and Koneko were curious as to the answer.

"I have met Naruto-sama when he was a boy Kalawerner met him five years ago while Mittlet just met him a year ago" Raynare answered for them.

"Ara ara if you're deal was to serve Naruto how did you end up staying behind you didn't lose him did you" Akeno said with a little venom in her voice still trying to decide what to make of the fallen angels. Plus she was still deciding what to do about Naruto's deal to her.

_(Flashback)_

"Akeno-chan I know about your history and who you're parents are but don't you think it's time to let that hate go?" Naruto asked Akeno when he had gotten some alone time with her.

"Ara ara what is Kitsune-kun talking about" Akeno said trying to feign ignorance.

"Akeno please I don't want my friends 'and potential mates' to fight amogst themselves" Naruto said sadly.

"I don't see how it's any of your concern I will deal with the fallen angel s how I like I merely tolerate them because they hang around near you" Akeno said losing all pretense of happiness.

"Sigh how about this. I can try to get Barakiel to talk to you" Naruto started to say before he was cut off.

"Don't you dare say his name to me" Akeno said angrily.

"Sigh very well but my deal is open to you Akeno-chan and if you ever want to talk about it I'm always here" Naruto said as he walked away saddened by Akeno's reaction.

_(Flashback End)_

"Naruto-sama told us to stay here himself" Kalawerner said with a sigh.

"So what is with the way he treats you as well as us?" Rias asked in confusion since Naruto usually acted like he was courting them all at the same time.

"Ah you're referring to Naruto-sama's actions right well it because he's a kitsune and he is acting like his is courting us because he is courting us" Raynare said.

"What but how can that be is he a pervert himself?" Rias asked earning a glare from everyone else calling him a pervert.

"No Naruto-sama is not a pervert but rather a polygamist shouldn't this exite you?" Kalawerner asked.

"Maybe but the only time I have seen a harem was for perverts so how is Naruto's different?" Rias replied.

"It's that he can marry all of us officially and he will choose one of us to be his alpha female" Raynare replied for her.

Any other conversation was halted when they heard someone enter the room. They saw Issei and Kiba enter the room.

"Hello Buchou I just finished training Issei a bit" Kiba said with a sweat drop Issei had fainted after a light workout.

Issei rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Kiba have you seen Naruto-kun?" Rias asked.

"Hai I saw him buying some bread" Kiba said as he sat down beside Koneko.

"I see well Issei can you fetch Naruto-kun and tell him we have a meeting" Rias ordered Issei.

"But Buchou he doesn't seem to like me to well" Issei said.

"'Sigh if you get him I might reward you later" Rias said

Issei getting all kinds of thoughts in his head at Rias's reward began to walk to the door.

"Pervert" Koneko said bluntly causing Issei to be depressed as he exited the door.

(Near the Park)

Issei had finally found Naruto near the park with a few bags in his hand.

"Sempai Rias buchou told me to tell you that we have a meeting" Issei said to Naruto in a rather loud voice.

"I'm right here Iseei no need to shout." Naruto said to Issei in an annoyed tone.

Suddenly as they moved to leave someone bumped Issei form behind.

"Owie" They heard a person say looking behind they saw a young girl in a nun's outfit rubbing her head while the contents of her suitcase littered the ground.

Seeing this Naruto trembled in a little fear remembering his past experiences with nun's.

_(Flashback)_

"Naruto please behave yourself with the sister while I do the groceries" Yasaka asked a five year old Naruto as she asked a nun to watch over him and Kunou for a while.

"Hai Kaa-san" Naruto said as he went to his room with Kunou in tow.

As soon as Yasaka left the nun brought out a light sword she hid in her dress.

"Naruto-kun can you come here for a while" the nun asked in a pleasant manner hiding her true intentions.

"Coming" Naruto replied as he moved towards the nun.

As soon as he entered the range of the nun she immediately moved to cut him in two. If it weren't for his quick reactions Naruto woud have died istead of receiving a deep cut to his chest.

"Help, help" Naruto yelled out as he clutched his chest.

"No one's going to help you now demon" the nun said as she raised her sword overhead to slash him. Closing his eyes Naruto prepared for the end after nothing happening for a while he opened his eyes only to see her frozen in a block of ice

_(Flsahback End)_

Since that incident Yasaka expelled all priests and nuns from Kyoto and Naruto became warry of nuns.

Flashing out of his thought's Naruto saw Issei helping the nun even if he was a devil.

'Man how am I gonna explain this to Rias' Naruto thought

**STORY END**

**Sorry for the long update I have to practice for my friends debut and I don't have much time to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter expect more flashbacks soon.**

**Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7:Training

**Sorry for the long delay I finally finished my friend's debut so I'm free to write once again. I noticed that some of you were asking about the harem so I'll put it to rest what you see in the list is who is in the harem at the moment. I will update the harem as soon as the story gets to that point so please be patient.**

**Harem:**

**Rias Gremory**

**Akeno HImejima**

**Koneko Toujo**

**Raynare**

**Kalawerner**

**Please enjoy the story.**

Chapter 7:Training

**STORY START**

It was just a few minutes after Issei had separated from Asia and was now being chewed out by Rias.

"Issei you can't go near the church or that nun again" Rias said to Issei sternly.

"What buchou why?" Issei asked desperately in fear of losing his new friend in the nun.

"Issei were devils enemies of the church if you were to approach the church you might be struck dead. Also associating with members of the church is not allowed" Rias said not budging on her stand.

Hearing this all Issei could do was bow his head in embarrassment. Seeing this Rias brought him out of his thoughts by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Issei but I just don't want anyone in my peerage to get hurt" Rias said with a small smile.

Not replying at all Issei just nodded his head.

(With Naruto)

"Naruto-sama I heard from Rias you encountered a fallen angel are you alright?" Raynare asked Naruto.

They were gathered in the ORC lounge with everyone except for Rias and Issei in the room.

"Yeah I'm fine" Naruto answered back while leaning on the couch while petting Koneko's head getting a few purs from the small girl.

"Sigh that's good to hear especially with your slight trauma of that incident" Kalawerner commented.

"What incident?" Akeno asked without her usual smile and laugh.

"It's just that when I was a child I was nearly killed by a nun" Naruto said simply.

"Really I never would have thought something like that happened to you Naruto-kun" Akeno said as she pressed her breasts against Naruto's back.

"Well you know what they say live and learn" Naruto said as he relaxed into Akeno's bust.

"Naruto-sama do you know if you can train me and Kalawerner?" Raynare asked out of the blue. It had been a while since she last trained and she was sure she had gotten weaker.

"Hmm that's actually a good idea would you mind training my and my peerage as well?" they heard Rias ask as she entered the room with Issei in tow.

"I don't see why not it could give me a decent workout at least." Naruto said nonchalantly as he rose from the chair carrying Koneko with him.

"Well are you coming or what" Naruto asked the peerage as he left with Koneko.

Naruto led them to the forrest at the back of the ORC where he stopped and put Koneko down resulting in a pout from the small girl.

"Now now Koneko-chan I'll pet you some more later" Naruto said earning a smile from Koneko.

"Now here's what I want you to do I want you all to fight me one at a time so I can see what you need to improve upon" Naruto said as he stretched a bit.

"So let's have Raynare first" Naruto said as he got into a fighting stance. His fox ears and tails coming out.

Raynare immediately brought out her wings and dashed at Naruto. Aiming at his face Raynare threw a light spear at Naruto only for him to dodge and launch his own spear made of fire. To which Raynare barely dodged.

"You're going to have to do better than that Raynare-chan" Naruto taunted.

Getting slightly riled up Raynare quickly made another spear and threw it at Naruto only for him to dodge again and launch another spear of fire which Raynare dodged perfectly only to see Naruto in front of her. Suddenly she felt the wind knocked out of her as she was sent flying backwards from Naruto's punch. Immediately using her wings to break her free flying she readied a light spear in both hands and dashed right up to Naruto. Seeing this Naruto had taken a few steps back before casting his next spell"Bokaheki"(Fire Wall) which immediately set up a wall of flames in front of him. The effect was Raynare getting a few burns.

"Good job Raynare-chan though you need to work on moving in high speeds as well as strategy" Naruto said as he helped Raynare up.

"Kalawerner and Mittelt is near your level so I'm going to put her with you I training. Next up is Koneko-chan" Naruto said as Koneko got into a ready stance.

Moving on a hair's trigger Koneko dashed up to Naruto with a few punches which Naruto easily parried. Changing her strategy Koneko tried to grapple Naruto emphasis on tried. She was easily countered and grappled into submission herself.

"For you Koneko I would say you need to incorporate kicks as well as learn to use senjutsu" Naruto said getting of Koneko saying the last part quietly to Koneko.

"Hai sempai arigato" Koneko said as she dusted herself off. Happy at getting someone to teach her to use that accursed art. She was ever angry at senjutsu rather just put of because no one had taught her properly.

"Next is Kiba" Naruto said as he formed a blade of fire in his hand.

Kiba instantly fromed a blade into his hand while running at Naruto hoping to split him in two only to have his blade blocked. Jumping backwards Kiba formed his ice blade hoping to land a good hit while dispelling Naruto's blade. Only to receive a shock when Naruto formed a blade of wid in his other hand cutting his ice blade in two from just blocking seeing his error Kiba quickly jumped back so as not to receive a cut from the wind blade.

"You're footwork needs some work Kiba" Naruto stated in a serious voice.

"If you can't manage to change that your swordsmanship will be weakened" Naruto explained.

Kiba taking his advice ran at a more sedate pace increasing power rather than speed. Seeing this Naruto just sidestepped the attack while kicking Kiba in the back knocking him on the ground.

"Sigh that's it for now Kiba you need to work on your footwork and power while still maintaining speed" Naruto said to Kiba helping him up from the ground.

"As for you Rias-chan, Akeno-chan I know you both focus on magic more so I want you two to learn a fighting style for hand to hand combat unless you want to learn how to use a weapon." Naruto said as he explained Rias and Akeno's main weakness.

"Now Issei come at me" Naruto said to Issei who immediately gulped in fear.

"Well what are you waiting for come at me" Naruto said to Issei.

Issei steeling what he can of his resolver he formed his sacred gear and dashed at Naruto at such speeds making Naruto think even kids were faster. Whe Issei reached Naruto he threw a puch only for Naruto to dodge and knee Issei in the gut knocking Issei over.

"Is that Issei how are you going to reach your dream with that power?" Naruto asked disappointed at Issei's pathetic attempt of attacking.

"I'm sorry sempai but I'm not overly stronger but I will not let anyone trample over my dream" Issei said just as everyone heard someone shout "Explosion" and just as they heard it they saw Issei gear change shape into a more draconic looking form covering his forearm entirely.

"Hmm not a twice critical oh wait red markings green gem I see its seems fate has granted you a boon you have the sacred gear known as boosted gear a longinus" Naruo said to Issei.

"Boosted Gear?" Issei asked.

"Just charge it up you'll see" naruto said.

"Boost" Issei heard the gear say dashing at Naruto with new power running threw his veins Naruto easily kicked him in the side sending Issei flying.

"Still weak" Naruto said with a sweat drop.

"At least you get a stronger sacred gear user Rias-chan" naruto said to rias getting a nod in return as she healed Issei.

"Well if that's it lets go to the ORC if were done here" Naruto said as he picked up Koneko and carried her. It seemed he really enjoyed playing with Koneko at times.

Seeing this everyone followed him to the ORC where they treated their injuries and Naruto told them what they could do to improve.

(That Night)

Issei was running his work which was collecting contracts he had yet to get one but at least he was persistent.

On his way to his contracts via bike Issei stopped in front of a normal home parking his bike on the side of the wall near the house.

Entering the home he noticed it was eerily dark and there were no sounds as if someone was there.

"Anyone home you summoned me earlier" Issei announced getting a little spooked at the silence.

Hearing nothing at all he proceeded to the living room where he got the shock of his life. Ther e hanging on the wall was a human that looked like he had been tortured before being put out of his misery. Holding in his vomit he looked at the human remains until suddenly he heard a voice laugh.

"hahahaha good evening shitty devil I see you've finally arrived" a white haired priest said to Issei as he came out of the adjoining room.

"Who are you? did you do this?" Issei asked.

"Hmm oh you mean this shiity human yep he was so pathetic calling a devil so I killed him. I'm the awesome priest Freed Zelzan nice to meet you shitty devil" Freed said as he introduce himself vulgarly.

Quickly activating his sacred gear Issei quickly jumped towards Freed who brought out his light sword and a gun symbolizing he was an exorcist. Freed easily dodge Issei's attack and shot him in the leg to halt some movement. Issei feeling the pain in his leg ignored the pain to strike at Freed only for him to dodge again this time slashing Issei in the back.

"I guess this is good bye shitty devil" Freed said a he aimed the gun at Issei's head.

"Freed-sempai what are you doing" Issei heard a familiar voice say.

Looking at the door which he heard the voice his eyes widened there standing was Asia.

"Issei-kun? Why are you here" Asia asked as soon as she saw Issei.

"Hmm you know this shitty devil woman" freed asked slightly intrigued.

"Hai he helped me earlier please let him go Freed-sempai" Asia pleaded Freed.

"How about no" freed said as he kicked Asia away once again aiming his gun at Issei's head.

"What do you think you're doing to my servant priest" Issei heard Rias's voice resound through the room.

Suddenly a bright light erupted in the room bathing the room a red light. In the center of the room a magic circle appeared revealing the ORC minus Naruto and the fallen angels.

"buchou!" Issei shouted to Rias showing he was alive and kicking.

"Hmm more shitty devils arrive on the scene" Freed said showing he was still in the room.

"My quite vulgar for a priest wouldn't you say." Rias said.

"Hai buchou he certainly is" Akeno stated. As she cupped her cheek while staring at freed.

"oh a loving gaze or a heated gaze what a wonderful thing to receive" Freed rambled.

"Begone" Rias said as she launched her power of destruction at Freed Who dodged to the side.

"Whoa that was dangerous I'll be going now shitty devils" freed said as he threw a smoke bomb and vanished with the smoke.

"Akeno get Issei to the clubroom" Rias said seriously.

"Hai buchou" Akeno said as she teleported with Issei.

"Kiba bring the nun with you to the clubroom it would seem she is an exiled nun. We can hopefully add her to our ranks" Rias said to Kiba who immediately went to Asia and darted out of the room.

Seeing nothing else to do she left with Koneko to the clubroom hopefully Naruto can pull some strings for her so she won't get in trouble for adding Asia to her peerage but first she had to get Issei healed.

**STORY END**

**Sorry for the long update been busy with life. So here's the next chapter please vote on my profile there's a new poll up for who will appear in the end of this arc as they save Asia.**

**Thanks for reading**


	8. Chapter 8:Church of the Fallen

**Welcome back to Kitsune DxD the poll is still up for you readers.**

**Harem:**

**Rias Gremory**

**Akeno HImejima**

**Koneko Toujo**

**Raynare**

**Kalawerner**

**Enjoy the story**

Chapter 8:Church of the Fallen

**STORY START**

The air in the ORC was tense as Naruto stared at Rias with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"Well what did you need that you had to interrupt a really darn good massage and call me over here to the ORC" Naruto asked Rias with an eye twitch.

You see Rias had interrupted a massage session from Kalawerner and Raynare. Naruto was already relaxed and enjoying the massage with both Kalawerner's and raynare's breasts pressing against him as they gave him a massage. Unfortunately a call from Rias once more put him in a bad mood.

Sensing Naruto's annoyance Rias cut straight to the chase "Very well you see earlier this evening Issei ran into a rogue priest during a contract call"

"I still don't see how this involves me" Naruto retorted.

"I was getting there you see as we retrieved and retreated with Issei we also retrieved an exiled nun who has a sacred gear. I was hoping you could use your political influence to perhaps minimize any backlash from this incident" Rias said with a slightly pleading tone in her voice.

"I see well I'll see what I can do. Have you turned her yet?" Naruto asked as he stood up ready to leave for his home once more.

"Not yet I was hoping for you to tell me when it would be appropriate. Otherwise I risk a backlash from God's faction" Rias explained to naruto who nodded.

"Well to make things easier you might want to reincarnate her now before the angels or fallen angels find out about her being here" Naruto said though seeing the blank looks of everyone prompted him to explain more.

"You see if she's still a nun they can turn this into a violation of the ceasefire agreement so if you turn her now they have no argument to get her back since she will be a devil" Naruto said with a sigh at their cluelessness.

"I see well then I better get the new servant for my peerage" Rias said as she left for Asia's temporary room which Kiba brought her to.

"Well if everything is over I'm leaving" Naruto said as he turned around ready to leave the ORC lounge before he felt a soft pair of breasts planted firmly on his back.

"Please wait for me foxy-kun I'll be spending the night with you" Akeno said in a teasing voice as the two left the ORC. Koneko had already gone ahead to Naruto's house.

"Are you sure your fine with them around I don't like seeing my friends fight?" Naruto asked Akeno since they were now out of earshot of everyone else.

"Ara ara don't worry too much foxy-kun I'll be sure to control myself after all we don't like seeing you sad after all. So for your sake there will be no fighting for now" Akeno explained as she walked alongside him holding his arm close to her bust.

Sighing at her response Naruto decided to keep quiet for now knowing this was as good as he was going to get for now. At least she wasn't going to openly antagonize them.

Reaching his house Naruto allowed Akeno to enter first.

"So where are the other residents here?" Akeno asked because she didn't want to meet them at all.

"Ray-chan, Kala-chan, and Mitte-chan went to sleep as soon as I left for the ORC. Koenko-shan I believe went my guestroom already." Naruto answered Akeno's inquiry.

"Well then since their asleep perhaps I can give you my massage" Akeno said with a sultry tone as she took of her cape and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Akeno-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asked with a blush on his face.

"Ara ara foxy-kun are you turned on already by me simply removing my clothes" Akeno replied as she stripped to her undergarments her shirt and skirt already off.

"Why don't we take this to you room Naruto-kun" Akeno said as she dragged Naruto towards his room.

"Akeno-chan you know we can't go all the way for now right?" Naruto asked since kitsune were known to mate only during periods of heat unless they were already mated or were just really close friends.

"Ara ara we don't need to go the whole way for now just something to help you relax.

**SLIGHT LEMON SCENE**

Quickly moving to remove Naruto's shirt Akeno pushed him against the bed. Naruto then proceeded to remove his pants to quicken the moment they were having.

Naruto finally stripped down to his boxers sat on the bad his back leaning on the headboard of the bed.

Akeno saw this and quickly unclasped her bra revealing her rather large breasts to Naruto. Almost immediately Naruto brought up his hands to cup Akeno's breasts squeezing, and groping her breasts. Leaning forward Naruto captured one of her nipples in his mouth while his hand tugged on the other nipple.

Akeno was in bliss all she could do to Naruto's ministrations was to grip his head closer to her bust. Moving lower Naruto placed his hand under her panties and started to massage her clit.

"Ahhhh" Akeno moaned at his newest movement. Slowly pushing Naruto down on the bed she climbed lower on Naruto's body until she was positioned over Naruto's crotch. Slowly pulling down the boxers to reveal Naruto's hardened member which was around 8 inches and was bound to get bigger as he grew older.

Slowly grasping the base of Naruto's member she started to stroke his dick with one hand while her other hand massaged his balls. Naruto in his moment of bliss simply grabbed Akeno's head and brought it closer to his dick. Seeing this Akeno opened her mouth and welcomed his dick into her mouth licking the underside of his dick eliciting a moan from Naruto. Deciding to speed up her movements to get Naruto's sperm she hugged Naruto's waist as she began to deepthroat Naruto's dick.

Seeing Akeno deepthroat him Naruto then brought Akeno's head closer to his dick as he felt the urge to release his sperm.

"AKENO I'M CUMMING" Naruto shouted as he released his sperm into Akeno's mouth. Spurt after spurt Akeno did her best to swallow Naruto's cum until she couldn't and it started to leak from the sides of her mouth. Finally feeling the last spurt Naruto released Akeno's head showing a lot of cum flowing from her mouth witling it around with her tongue she then swallowed it getting Naruto slightly hard again. Not wanting to be outdone by Akeno Naruto then started to make her reach her orgasm by massaging her clit and pussy.

"Ahhh" Akeno moaned out as Naruto continued his ministrations on her. Feeling her orgasm soon coming in anticipation she gripped the sheets before a load moan was heard from her.

**LEMON END**

"Thanks Akeno" Naruto said as he cuddled with Akeno pulling the sheets although wet from their love making over them.

"You're welcome Naru-kun" Akeno said as the two slowly drifted to sleep tired from their love making.

(The Next Morning at the ORC)

Naruto woke up with a yawn stretching out his arms to relieve the stiffness in them. Moving out of his bed he noticed an obstruction looking to see what it was he saw Akeno bare naked body lying beside him memories of last night entering his mind.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Akeno said with a sly smile.

"Good morning Akeno-chan" naruto greeted in response.

"Well can I get out I have to prepare breakfast after all" Naruto asked Akeno.

"Sure Naruto-kun" Akeno said as she got out of bed stretching her arms above her head providing more emphasis to her rather large chest.

Watching Naruto stare at her she decided to tease him a bit. "See anything you like" Akeno asked Naruto with a sly grin on her face.

"Y-yeah I do" Naruto stuttered out a bit embarrassed as he was caught staring.

"Well I'll be downstairs if you need me" Naruto said as he moved to leave the room.

"Ara ara Naruto-kun I didn't know you were a nudist" Akeno said as she pointed out his nude form which she ogled.

Looking down at his body he noticed she was right he had forgotten to put on any clothes on his body. Moving instead towards his closet he then brought out his school uniform and quickly moved to get dressed. Akeno slightly pouted at Naruto who was now covering up his body which was in her opinion perfect.

Once Naruto was dressed he told Akeno where the shower was and left her to begin his preparations of breakfast.

As soon as Akeno went towards the kitchen table she took note of the people who were sitting there the three fallen angels and Koneko.

Mittelt looked at her with an annoyed glare while Kalawerner and Raynare looked at her with jealousy and slight anger.

Koneko's expression was the hardest to read unless you had known her for a long time. Her eyes belied how annoyed she was at Akeno.

"Ara ara what did I do to get this attention don't tell me you guys are lesbians" Akeno teased the group as she sat down.

"Shut up ya big breasted bimbo" Mittelt said getting the attention of Akeno.

"Ara ara I don't recall pissing you off loli-chan" Akeno retorted.

"Shut up you ruined my sleep with all those screams you and naruto-sama were doing last night. What on earth were you doing anyway?" Mittelt asked getting sweat drops from everyone.

"Ara ara you really don't know?" Akeno teased.

"She doesn't know she is still innocent of those matters" Kalawerner intervened for Mittelt explaining to Akeno the situation.

"Though that doesn't let you off the hook what were you doing with Naruto-sama last night" raynare asked with a slightly murderous gaze.

"Hmm I was simply finishing his massage for you Naruto-kun told me you were interrupted from massaging him and you had gone to sleep so I finished your massage for you" Akeno said rather innocently.

This got her glares from Kalawerner and Raynare. Though before anyone could break the silence Naruto walked through the door carrying plates of rice and bacon with eggs.

"I prepared you guys breakfast hope you enjoy" Naruto said before he noticed the atmosphere.

"Am I interrupting anything here" Naruto asked hoping they weren't about to fight.

"No sempai we were just asking what you were doing with Akeno-sempai last evening" Koneko answered for the group getting a slight blush from both Naruto and Akeno.

"Ah I think I left something in the kitchen" Naruto said as he evaded the question and embarrassment leaving for the kitchen.

Seeing Naruto leave everyone stared at Akeno expectantly.

"Ara ara since it's personal I'll give you a few hints it was good" Akeno said with a smile on her face. Eliciting blushes from Kalawerner, Raynare, and Koneko while Mittelt was still confused.

(Later at the ORC)

Naruto was seated in the ORC beside Akeno both drinking tea while Koneko was on Naruto's lap getting a scalp massage from Naruto's free hand.

"Well Rias have you turned her yet?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"Not yet you see just before I was about to turn her I received a message from the fallen angel Dohnasheek it was a challenge for ownership of Asia" Rias stated with a grim look on her face.

"If it was a challenge against your peerage you should be happy right?" Naruto asked it seemed Rias was holding something back.

"You see it wasn't to us it was against you Dohnasheek issued the challenge to you' Rias said with a look of apprehension.

"Against me? He must be dumber than I thought" Naruto stated as he took a sip out of his tea.

"Naruto this is serious" Rias began to say but was cut off.

"I am serious Rias-chan I am much stronger than a simple one set fallen angel" Naruto said in absolute seriousness.

"He speaks the truth Rias-san he can take on medium high class to the low tiered ultimate class on his own" Raynare said having been a witness to Naruto battle prowess.

Hearing this everyone was shocked high class to low tiered ultimate class. All the supernatural beings in town could team up and not land a hit on Naruto that was how strong he was.

"Well where did he say the match will be" Naruto asked as he rose from his seat.

"The church on the far side of town" Rias answered Naruto.

"Well then I won't keep him waiting ay longer" Naruto said as he left the ORC lounge.

He had some fallen angel to kill.

**STORY END**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter please tell me how was the lemon as it was my first in a review**

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9:Fox vs Angel

**Welcome back to Kitsune DxD sorry for the late update our computer crashed and I had to go to an outside computer shop to finish this. Once again I apologize for the late update.**

**Harem:**

**Rias Gremory**

**Akeno HImejima**

**Koneko Toujo**

**Raynare**

**Kalawerner**

**Gabriel**

**Enjoy the story**

Chapter 9:Fox vs. Angel

**STORY START**

It had been a short walk for Naruto to get from the ORC lounge all the way to the church. Naruto was trembling in anticipation to finish his fight with the fallen angel and he had been itching for a fight for quite some time since moving to Kuoh.

"Naruto-sama please wait for us" Naruto heard Kalawerner call out to him. Unbeknownst to the three fallen angels Naruto was in a state of battle lust completely ignoring everything else.

Finally reaching the church Naruto immediately took note of Dohnasheek standing in front of the door with a light spear at the ready in his hands.

"So you came after all fox boy" Dohnasheek quipped getting into his fighting stance with his arm ready to throw the light spear at a moment's notice while removing his trench coat and hat revealing his muscle shirt and jeans as well as his black hair that lay beneath.

"Just bring it you old crow" Naruto retorted as he got his fox ears and tail hiding the other eight tails. Flames forming in his hands like a gauntlet made of flames.

"Don't get cocky with me boy" Dohasheek yelled as he took to the sky and launched a flurry of light spears one after another at Naruto only for him to dodge and run up the side of the church shocking Dohnasheek.

"If that's all you got than your already finished" Naruto said as he took a big leap at Dohnasheek while he was stunned at his opponents battle prowess. Not able to react in time Naruto threw a series of two hit punches at Dohnasheek knocking him to the ground.

"Come now please give me a challenge at least" Naruto said as he walked towards the downed Dohnasheek who was now spitting up blood.

Once Naruto neared ,Dohnasheek formed a small light dagger hidden from Naruto's view. "I told you not to get cocky boy" Dohnasheek shouted as soon as Naruto entered his stabbing range only to have his hand caught by Naruto who crushed Dohnasheek's hand dispelling the light dagger.

"Really now underhanded tactics? Even at that you suck" Naruto said as he delivered a devastating punch to Dohnasheek's face knocking him further back.

"Boss was right you guys are monsters" Dohnasheek said as he once more formed his wings to try and retreat to get some distance between them only to stop when he saw chains bursting from Naruto's back binding him in place.

"Just what are you brat" Dohnasheek yelled as he tried to form a light spear or at least escape only to find it futile as Naruto approached him.

"No one just a simple fox" Naruto replied as he formed a flame blade in his hand raisig it over his head preparing to strike Dohnasheek down.

"This is the end **Haihahaii****(ashes to ashes)**" Naruto said as soon as the sword touched Dohnasheek's head turning him into nothing but ashes in a moment of dancing flames.

"That was rather boring" Naruto said as he started to walk away from the ashes of Dohnasheek once again concealing his fox ears and tails.

"Naruto are you alright?" He heard Rias ask from behind him, for the first time taking notice of the spectators with their eyes open in shock at how he easily defeated the fallen angel not even knowing he held back his other eight tails limiting his power a lot except for the fallen angels who knew exactly how many tails he had.

"Hmm yeah rather boring though when did you guys get here?" Naruto asked as he walked towards the combined group.

"We arrived at the same time as you though you didn't seem to notice us for some reason" Akeno answered Naruto's inquiry.

"Hmm that so? Well I'm done here lets go and turn Asia ino your new piece now then" Naruto said nonchalantly like he didn't just get into a fight.

"Sigh fine let's just get back but I expect answers when we get back" Rias said as she teleported her peerage while Naruto had a lift from Raynare and Kalawerner who flew him to the ORC.

(In The ORC)

"So what was that exactly Naruto? It was like you had begun to delve into some kind of blood lust" Rias asked Naruto as she sat down behind her desk crossing her fingers in front of her face as she did when she got serious.

"Sigh since you guys have seen that I guess I have to explain it. But I'll only say it once so listen up. That was what Kaa-san calls battle lust or blood lust it occurs with youngling yokai who has potential to use senjutsu but have not yet fully mastered it. It increases our battle instincts and closes of the world to us only our enemies will be the focus of our attention." Naruto explained as he sat on a couch with Raynare, Kalawerner and Mittelt.

"Sempai does that mean you have yet to master senjutsu" Koneko asked with wide eyes she had thought that Naruto had already mastered senjutsu.

"No I'd say I mastered over 70-85% of senjutsu the last parts comes with maturity and age which I have yet to reach" Naruto replied as leaned back on the couch.

"Hmm I see if that's the case why don't we see if we can speed it up it sounds like you become a loose cannon when you enter blood lust" Rias offered Naruto with a smile if he could learn to control senjutsu then she might find herself a champion not that he wasn't already.

"No there's o way to speed up the process of mastering senjutsu even Azazel has tried to help me, sis and Kaa-san but even he couldn't find a way to speed it up" Naruto explained with a sigh remembering all those tests he was forced to undergo since he was volunteered by Azazel as his test subject.

"Ehh you already tried?" Rias asked Naruto.

"Yep I did but it was a failure so I just decided to unlock my power normally" Naruto said as he got up from the couch.

"Well if that's all I'll take my leave now" Naruto said as he left the ORC with Raynare, Kalawerner and Mittlet. Koneko had somehow managed to get a piggy back ride from Naruto without anyone noticing.

"Well now that that's out of the way let's turn Asia into my new bishop shall we. Please fetch Asia Kiba" Rias said as she got up bringing out a chess piece from her pocket.

Once Kiba had returned with Asia Rias approached her.

"so Asia here is my offer to you since you have been exiled from the church and te fact fallen angels are hunting you I offer you a chance to live as you wish but as a devil do you accept" Rias asked Asia as she showed Asia the bishop piece she was going to use.

"If I become a devil will I be able to make friends?" Asia asked Rias innocently.

Blinking a few times at her question Rias let a small smile onto her face as she approached Asia.

"Yes you will now do you or do you not accept" Rias asked one last time.

"Hai I want to be a devil even if it's against the teachings of the Lord" Asia said.

"Very well Asia Argento by the power vested in me I dub the my new bishop may you serve me with all your energy be reincarnated as my new bishop" Rias chanted as the devil piece flew into Asia's chest.**(A/N: Sorry bout that I don't have the exact words from the Anime)**

"Congrats Asia you are now a devil under the Gremory clan" Rias said with a smile.

"Hai please take care of me Rias-san" Asia said in a timid albeit happy voice.

Smiling at the scene Rias was happy she had gotten a new member for her peerage even if her newest member was a former nun. She had gotten lucky most of her peerage were sacred gear users.

"Issei would you take Asia with you to your house she has no place to stay for tonight" Rias asked Issei with an enticing smile.

"Hai buchou I'll be happy to take her home" Issei said absent-midedly without any notice to how he worded his response.

"Ara ara Issei-kun I didn't know you were a closet loli" Akeno said teasingly laughing into her hand.

"Ah I didn't mean it like that" Issei said waving his arms in front of him in denial.

"Sure you don't Issei" Rias said joining in the teasing.

"Ah not you to buchou" Issei said with tears now flowing out his eyes.

"Ano Issei-san can we go to your place now I'm kind of tired" Asia said as she rubbed her eyes.

Looking at Asia Issei saw what seemed to be a very attractive scene due to Asia's innocence and her cute looks.

"Um hai let's get going then Asia-chan" Issei said with a light blush covering his face.

"Don't worry Asia I'll have your stuff shipped over tomorrow" Rias said to the leaving pair.

"Well this has been an interesting day hasn't it Akeno" Rias asked her longtime friend.

"Hmm your right it has been interesting ever since Naruto-kun came" Akeno said with a gentle smile on her face.

"Well see you tomorrow Akeno" Rias said as she went into an adjacent room to the lounge most likely her room.

Now alone Akeno stared out the window melancholically.

"I hope you get rid of those Fallen Angels soon Naruto I don't know if I can hold back my anger any more" Akeno said as she took one last look out the window before turning in herself.

(The Next Day)

"Good morning Rias-chan" Naruto greeted Rias as he entered the school finding Rias at the gate.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Rias greeted Naruto back.

The two walked to their class together earning stares from the student population.

"Ahh Rias-sama already got Naruto-sempai"

"Oi how the hell did Rias notice that guy"

Needless to say a few rumors started that day about Naruto and Rias. As they walked up the stairs they suddenly felt a large magical signature within the city causing them to halt in their steps.

"Did you feel that Naruto-kun" Rias asked in shock this energy was as large as her brothers .

"Yeah well no use in worrying about it now we have class and the signature seems to be stationary" Naruto said calming Rias down a bit.

'Though this energy feels familiar somehow' Naruto thought to himself as they both entered the classroom.

(After Class)

Rias had gathered the ORC outside the gate even Sona and her peerage as well as the fallen angels had appeared to investigate as well

"Well since the energy we feel is quite powerfull we should go as a group" Rias said to the gathered group.

"I agree it is dangerous to investigate this alone" Sona said in a serious voice that belied her worry.

"Well since it's at the park a short distance from here lets go" Naruto said as he started walking ahead.

"Ahh wait for me Naruto-sama" Raynare said walking after Naruto along with Kalawerner and Mittelt.

"Naruto-kun please wait for everyone else" Akeno said walking after Naruto as well.

"Sigh let us go as well" Sona said as she motioned her peerage to follow after naruto with Rias doing the same to her remaining peerage.

Arriving at the park the group saw a woman with blond hair in a white sundress which showed her smooth legs, her bare shoulders, as well as her huge breasts comparable to Akeno's size.

'Let's see who it is blond hair, white dress, huge rack, wait don't tell me it's…' Naruto thought before he was interrupted when the woman brought him into a hug his face landing between her breasts.

"Naruto-kun it's been sooo long since we last met each other why don't you see me anymore" the woman said to Naruto.

"G-gabriel-neechan what are you doing here" Naruto said as he finally got out of her hug.

"Why can't I see you anymore" Gabriel asked with a pout.

"Ahh it's not like that Neechan you can visit me but im shocked you are actually here" Naruto said as he hugged Gabriel.

Unknown to the two the group except for the fallen angels were in shock

'he knows the archangel Gabriel' was everyone's thought

**STORY END**

**Well that's it for now finally finished with the Asia arc and once again I apologize for the late update. Please note there is a new vote up so please vote.**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	10. Chapter 10:Memories

**Welcome back to Kitsune DxD this marks the start of the Raiser arc please stay tuned for more. Thanks for voting in the poll the weapon shall be revealed in this chapter.**

**Harem:**

**Rias Gremory**

**Akeno HImejima**

**Koneko Toujo**

**Raynare**

**Kalawerner**

**Gabriel**

**Enjoy the story**

Chapter 10:Memories

**STORY START**

Rias eye twitched again for the how many times she had done so this day. There seated in front of her was her friend Naruto and beside him was his sister figure, an archangel of heaven, one of the seraphs, and apparently his older sister figure Gabriel. Naruto was receiving all the attention of Gabriel as if she wasn't in a room filled with her enemies instead she was looking over Naruto and seeing what has changed about him since she last saw him. Needless to say she was still reeling in shock at how well connected Naruto really was and how Gabriel was treating him like a little boy.

Her peerage was not better of Akeno was stuned into silent all the while glaring at either the fallen angels in the room or at Gabriel herself. Kiba was glaring at the angel his hatred of anything holy coming to the surface. Koneko was either emotionless or just really good at hiding it because she was just seated beside Mittelt eating a slice of cake.

Sona herself was beside Rias also staring at Naruto and Gabriel all the while wearing a serious face. Her peerage though was on the sides of the ORC gaping at the scene of Naruto beside Gabriel who was checking Naruto over.

The fallen angels though had no discernable reaction having known about this before also having seen this scene many time before was a factor in their reaction.

Coughing loudly to get Naruto and Gabriel's attention she turned to talk to them "Excuse me but since you are intruding upon the Gremory would you mind telling us your purpose for being here" Rias asked since she was being backed up by both hers and Sona's peerage so she had gotten a slight backbone hopefully Naruto would stop any conflict from happening right?

"Oh that's right I almost forgot I came here to Kuoh to give Naruto a gift from me and Michael" Gabriel said as she scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment since she almost forgot why she had come here in the first place. Both she and Michael had been caught up in matters of Heaven that they had forgotten to come to their favorite kitsune's birthday.

"A gift? Nee-san you know you didn't have to" Naruto said he wasn't one for gifts and all that just having his extended family around was enough for him. He considered a few fallen angels, devils and some angels as his surrogate family in which he was happy to have.

"Nonsense we missed your birthday before you came here so me and Michael wanted to make it up to you so here happy birthday" Gabriel said as she brought out a large bundle of something wrapped in cloths it was even taller than her in size so where could she have placed it.

Taking the gift into his hands he slowly unwrapped it revealing it to be a long o-type katana.

"Nee-san what is this?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"It's called the muramasa it can only be wielded by specific people. Since no one in heaven could use it we decided to give it to you. First cut your finger upon the blade then it will test your worth if it approves of you as its master it will become a tattoo on your forearm if not it will remain a blade" Gabriel said.

Doing as Gabriel instructed him to do he quickly swiped his thumb over the blade smearing his blood on the blade it quickly reacted to his blood transforming into a black shadow which formed a tattoo of a crescent moon behind a katana on his right shoulder. After the sword had vanished Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he immediately fell over unconscious if not for Gabriel catching him.

"Naru-chan" Gabriel called out to Naruto only to see him unconscious worrying the others in the ORC as well.

"Excuse me fallen angel-san where is Naruto's home so I can lay him down" Gabriel asked the fallen angels who were busy fusing over the unconscious Naruto.

"Please follow us Gabriel-sama" Kalawerner said with respect after she was still far weaker than Gabriel. So the three fallen angels left with Naruto and Gabriel in tow.

"I hope Naruto's alright" Rias said to no one in particular.

"Indeed though it is unlikely he would be harmed by that sword it was most likely an unforeseen side effect." Sona said to her rival.

"Hmm most likely though what is with that blade it didn't feel like a holy weapon nor was it demonic it didn't even feel normal" Rias asked her rival for answers.

"I'm not sure myself though I suppose we'll find out eventually although the name did sound familiar to me as if I had heard it somewhere before." Sona said as she took her peerage out of the ORC presumably back to the student council office.

Only to stop before leaving herself "Oh by the way it's almost time for THAT to happen so you have my complete support when it comes" Sona warned Rias leaving her in a saddened mood.

(At Naruto's House)

"Ohh so this is Naruto's house" Gabriel said amazed at the traditional mix of Japanese and European styles almost forgetting why she had come here in the first place.

"Gabriel-sama his bedroom is this way" Raynare said directing Gabriel to follow her up to the second floor where Naruto's room was.

Upon entering the room Gabriel took note of several things one was that it was way tidier than his own room in Kyoto. Two was the various picture frames around the room of Naruto with the fallen angels who escorted her, Naruto with her and Michael, Naruto with Azazel, Naruto with the four satans, and finally was the biggest photo was of Naruto with Yasaka and Kunou smiling happily at the camera.

Laying Naruto down onto the bed she immediately took note of his slight twitching as if he was in some pain.

"Excuse fallen angel-san please fetch me some towels and a basin of water" Gabriel asked the short blond fallen angel beside her.

"Hai I'll be back Gabriel-sama" Mittelt said quickly not wanting to be in the presence of one of the strongest beings in heaven who can easily end her existence.

Taking Naruto's hand into hers Gabriel couldn't help but feel guilty that his current state was because of her.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he woke up within a forrest filled with sakura trees whose petals were red rather than pink.

Standing up to get a better view of where he was all he could see was sakura trees as far as his sight went.

"Ok what the hell happened all I can remember was receiving muramasa from Gabriel-neesan" Naruto muttered to himself as he walked further into the sakura forrest.

"_hehe are you lost Naruto-chan"_ a playful female voice asked Naruto who couldn't see who it was who spoke.

"Where are you come out" Naruto asked the owner of the voice only to get a laugh for a response.

"_hahaha you can't see me just yet you have to wait for the damn red dragon to unseal me from your soul" _the voice said to Naruto once she had stopped laughing.

"Red dragon? Unseal from my soul? What the hell are you saying" Naruto asked the voice starting to lose his patience.

"_My my your still as short tempered as before huh? Oh well no matter all you need to know is that I plan to unseal some of your memories" _the voice said calming Naruto down a bit.

"My memories what memories could have been sealed as far as I know I never lost any memory" Naruto asked the voice.

"_Oh my you really don't know this is not your first shot at life you know this is your second. During the end of your first life the damn dragon must have messed up in one way or another and you lost your memories so I am here to restore some of them"_

"Wait if this is my second life how do you know that?" Naruto asked just being cautious in case this was a trap of some sort.

"_I was with you from the start of your first birth until now it was just before you got the sword from the angel the seal holding me back was to strong it had somehow weakened when you got the sword so here we are"_ the voice said.

"That still doesn't answer who you are" Naruto said plainly.

"_Sigh I suppose not but before I tell you who I am I suggest you find out who your original parents are while the fox woman raised you well I know your original parents would have wanted to raise you themselves" _the voice said sadly.

"My original parents but all I know was that I was left in front of kaa-sans shrine it was the only reason I am alive now. So how can you say they wanted to raise me?" Naruto asked a bit angry.

"_It was because they died Naruto-chan if it weren't for that damn bastard you would have been raised by them" _the voice said sadly.

"Wait so your telling me that my original parents were murdered?" Naruto asked.

"_Yes I canot tell you who they are since that would be a disrespect to them so for now all I will give you is your memories of them since the rest of your memories are somehow damaged" _the voice said to Naruto.

"Very well hit me" Naruto said with a slight smile he had always wondered who his original parents were and if they loved him now he had his answer.

"_Hold still now wouldn't want you to get dizzy now would we"_ the voice said in a joking manner.

As soon as she said that Naruto was assaulted by memories he ever knew he had a picture of a woman with red hair and a man with yellow hair like his came into mind.

**(A/N: watch the anime or read the manga of the birth of Naruto for this part)**

(Flashback)

"Naruto..Don't be picky.. Eat lots and grow strong..Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm.. Also.. Don't stay up late.. You need lots of sleep..And make friends.. You don't need a lot of friends..Just a few.. Ones you can really, really trust..I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard.. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses..So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well..Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy..Oh, and this is important.. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi..Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money..Put your mission wages into your savings account..No alcohol until you're twenty.. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation..Another Prohibition is women.. I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but..All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women.. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls.. But just don't get hooked on bad women.. Find someone just like me.. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know..Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship..Be true to yourself.. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true.. There's so much.. Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you.. I wish I could stay with you longer..I love you"

(End Flashback)

With that tears came to Naruto's eyes at his mother's last words as well as well his fathers sacrifice.

'Thank you kaa-san tou-san' Naruto thought as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"_So you see Naruto-chan they really loved you I hope you don't forget that as for your parents I suggest you ask the angel who gave you the gift." _The voice said.

"Yeah I won't thanks I'll ask Gabriel-neesan…. Oh yeah what do I call you for now since you won't give me your name yet?" Naruto asked the voice.

"_A nickname hmm I guess for now you can call me Yoko"_ the voice said.

"Well Yoko-chan it was nice meeting you" Naruto said as the world started to turn dark.

"_Yeah until next time Naruto-chan"_ Yoko said as her voice faded

(In The Real World)

Naruto opened his eyes after blinking to get used to the light.

"Naru-chan are you alright you fell over after you got my gift" Gabriel said as she helped Naruto sit up.

"Yeah though when were you going to tell me about my parents" Naruto said shocking Gabriel.

"H-how did you" Gabriel stuttered out.

"Hmm a voice in my head told me so when were you going to tell me?" Naruto asked once more.

"Well…." Gabriel started as she scratched her cheek trying to figure out how to explain this.

**STORY END**

**Well that's it for now please not there is a new poll out please vote. The new poll is for who Naruto will meet in heaven aside from his parents. Until next time**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11:Mother's Love

**Welcome back to Kitsune DxD I have had a hard time deciding who to pick for the poll so I decided to go with the top 2 choices only one or two of them will join Naruto's harem so on with the story.**

**Harem:**

**Rias Gremory**

**Akeno HImejima**

**Koneko Toujo**

**Raynare**

**Kalawerner**

**Gabriel**

**Yoko**

**Enjoy the story**

Chapter 11:Mother's Love

**STORY START**

"Well you see Naruto-chan we weren't hiding it from you rather it was necessary for your growth" Gabriel explained to Naruto as the three fallen angels watched from the doorway.

"MY GROWTH? What the that does that have to do with me knowing my parents" Naruto said angrily as the truth of his birth parents had come out and was in reality being hidden by people he saw as family.

"Sigh you see Naru-chan even we discovered who your parents were recently me and Michael decided to keep it under wraps for a while because we feared you would lose control over your senjutsu. You haven't fully mastered it yet so there was a risk that anger might take control over your mind and you would go on a rampage." Gabriel explained trying to calm down Naruto.

"That's it the reason my parents were hidden from me was because of my senjutsu? You didn't trust me enough to control myself did you" Naruto said sadly.

"No that's not it; it was a mere precaution we felt was necessary even your parents agreed to it." Gabriel said sadly to which Naruto could not rebuke.

"You see Naru-chan were sorry we kept this from you it's just that we needed you to master senjutsu first so there would be no chance of you rampaging in a berserker like state in heaven" Gabriel said to Naruto who calmed down a bit.

"So what now can I meet them at least" Naruto asked Gabriel.

"Hmm I'm not sure" Gabriel replied.

"Please Gabriel-neechan for me" Naruto said with an imploring look on his face which resembled a pouting fox.

Not being able to resist the charms of her surrogate younger brother Gabriel agreed to his request.

"Sure Naru-chan just to be sure I will seal your abilities when we reach the gates of heaven alright" Gabriel said as she moved towards Naruto.

"Wait Gabriel-sama we are Naruto-sama's bodyguards appointed by his mother so we will have to accompany you since he canot defend himself should he be attacked in heaven" Kalawerner said halting Gabriel.

"Hmm but you don't have to worry he's with me" Gabriel said innocently as she brought Naruto into a hug pushing his face against her bust.

"Neechan…can't…breath" Naruto said as he struggled to get out of his surrogate sisters hug. Gabriel may look small for her age but she sure as hell was strong.

"Gabriel-sama Naruto-sama can't breathe" Raynare said in alarm since Naruto's arms were flailing about trying to push himself of Gabriel.

"Eh sorry" Gabriel said as she released Naruto from her hug when she noticed he was suffocating.

"Don't mention it and they're right i have to bring them with me as per agreement Azazel made with my Kaa-san" Naruto said to Gabriel as he regained his breathe.

"Sigh very well" Gabriel said disappointed she won't be able to give Naruto his coming of age present that she discovered most humans like with the fallen angels around.

Snapping her fingers together she had created a small portal made of light to appear in the doorway of Naruto's room.

"Well shall we" Gabriel asked extending her arm to the portal welcoming them into heaven. Following her into the portal Naruto and the fallen trio entered the portal.

Having to close their eyes from the brightness of heaven they continued to walk steadily until their eyes had grown accustomed to the light after blinking a few times.

"Whoa" was all Naruto could say of heaven he had never seen anything like it before and he had no words to describe it.

"Hmm still the same after all this time huh" Kalawerner said reminding Naruto that out of the three fallen angels she was the oldest and could still remember the time before her fall since Raynare and Mittelt were born fallen angels.

"You ok Kala-chan?" Naruto asked seeing some tears in her eyes.

"Yes it's just that it has been a while since I last saw this place." Kalawerner answered meekly.

"It's ok Kala-chan let it out" Naruto said as he brought Kalawerner into a hug which caused the dam to break realesing a torrent of tears at finally seeing heaven after a while. Fallen angels they may be but even the older ones remember the light of heaven and the serenity of the place it brings to one's heart.

"Thank you Naruto-sama" Kalawerner said as she dried her tears and wiped away what remained on her eyes with her hands.

"You're welcome Kala-chan" Naruto said as he released Kalawerner from the hug though she still held on to his left arm to which Gabriel saw and latched on to his right arm as well.

Sweat dropping at the scene he decided to ask what was on his mind. "Well Gabriel-neechan where to now?" Naruto asked the angel.

"Hmm over there in the hall of heroes" Gabriel said as she pointed to a large area covered by walls with only one visible gate in or out of the place.

"THE LEGENDARY HALL OF HEROES!" the fallen angel trio exclaimed in shock since this area was off limits to most angels except for those with five sets of wings and above of which there was only a handful of them.

"Hai Naru-chans parents were really legendary where he was originally from so they were by nature sent to the hall when they died." Gabriel explained getting shocked looks from the fallen angels.

"Well here we are I must ask you three to stay out here it is dangerous for you three to even enter only Naruto can and that's only because he has nine tails." Gabriel said getting pouts from the fallen angels though they nodded reluctantly.

"I see then lets enter Gabriel-neechan" Naruto said as he passed the gate of the hall of heroes upon entering he noticed that it was really a hall with a design of a coliseum with many rooms to the side and at the center of the hall was a banquet table where he saw many people that he recognized from books he had read when he was younger.

Iskander the conquering king

Galahad the finder of the Holy Grail

Lancelot the best knight of King Arthur

Jeanne D'Arc the holy maiden/virgin

Medea the pitiful sorceress

Herakles the strong man of Greece

Cu Culann the mad dog of Irish myth

And much more Naruto was nearly overwhelmed by the popular and famous people that roamed the halls of this place.

'No wonder it is called the hall of heroes' Naruto thought to himself as he noticed two blondes approach them one had royal blue robes underneath some classic silver armor though she only wore a breastplate greaves for her arms and legs and some leg armor while the other blonde wore golden armor over black clothing which revealed her well-toned stomach and the underside of her breasts. Her golden armor only covered her legs, which had a red cloth behind it, and her right arm leaving her chest and left arm uncovered.

Both women had a noble air around them as if they commanded such authority and power **(A/N: I checked this is an ability produced by their A+ rank in Charisma)**.

"Hmm what business do you have here Archangel Gabriel" The blonde with golden armor spoke to them breaking Naruto out of his musings.

"Oh I brought Naruto here to meet his birth parents" Gabriel said innocently.

"I see well then it would be rude to keep you from your business here my name is Altria Pendragon of the Saber class former king of Britannia also known as the king of knights young one might I ask for thy name" Altria introduced herself to Naruto.

"Nice to meet you Altria-san my name is Naruto I bear no last name at the moment" Naruto introduced himself back.

At this point both Gabriel and Altria looked at the golden armored blonde expectantly.

"Oh fine very well my name is Gilgamesh king of the principality of Uruk the one and only king of heroes better remember that brat" Gilgamesh said in a rather arrogant tone.

"OI my name is Naruto not brat woman" Naruto said angrily at Gilgamesh not used to such disrespect from others since he was respected by a lot of important people.

"Hoh you dare challenge a king brat" Gilgamesh said as a large golden portal opened behind her revealing several weapons all pointed at Naruto.

"If that's all you got then you'll need to do better" Naruto said as he flared his energy drawing everyone's attention to them. Bringing out his hand he materialized muramasa on his right hand getting into a fighting stance.

"That's enough Naru-chan you too Gilgamesh" Gabriel said as she flared out her energy drowning out everyone else's causing the two to stop before they came to blows.

"Sorry neechan" Naruto said as he resealed muramasa earning a scoff from Gilgamesh.

"And you Gilgamesh you should know better than to anger someone especially since you're a king" Gabriel reprimanded Gilgamesh.

"Hmph a king does what a king wants to do" Gilgamesh stated as she walked away.

"Now that we avoided that let's go meet your parents shall we." Gabriel said as she led him to one of the rooms on the higher floors of the hall stopping eventually on one door.

Gabriel slowly knocked on the door for permission of entry.

"Who is it" A female voice called out from behind the door.

"It's me Gabriel" Gabriel said.

"Ah come in, come in" the female said as Gabriel opened the door for her and Naruto.

"Welcome again Gabriel-san what are you here for this time" a male voice asked this time.

Entering into the living room Naruto immediately took note of the two residents a red headed woman wearing a green dress over a white shirt. The man had golden blond hair like Naruto and he was wearing black pants and shirt which was beneath a green vest with a lot of pouches and over all of that was a white haori with red flames designed on the bottom and the kanji for fourth hokage written on the back he recognized them as his parents from the memories Yoko had given him.

"I am here today to introduce you to your son" Gabriel said as she pushed Naruto forward getting wide eyes from his parents.

Any doubt he once held was now pushed out of his mind as his mother rushed at him enveloping in a warm hug that radiated love and affection.

"Sochi you've grown so much" Kushina said as she continued to hug Naruto.

"Thanks kaa-san**(A/N: after this I will eventually distinguish Yasaka from Kushina when Naruto says kaa-san)**" Naruto said as he hugged her back.

Pushing Naruto out of the hug to take a better look at him Kushina noted that he was nearly taller than her. He had grown well under Yasaka's care to which she was happy slowly tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Kaa-san are you alright?" Naruto asked in alarm he was worried he had hurt her.

"Yes it's just that I wasn't able to raise you myself my one and only son" Kushina said as she wiped at her tears to which Minato embraced her from behind letting her lean her head on his arm.

"Don't worry Naruto it's just that your kaa-san really wanted to raise you herself it's just that we died shortly after your birth to our regret' Minato explained to Naruto.

"You don't have to explain tou-san I got the memory of my birth I saw everything that happened in fact I'm happy that you and kaa-san loved me enough to protect me that well and that you both had to sacrifice yourselves so that I may live really I'm proud you guys are my parents" Naruto said with a real smile on his face making his parents smile as well and enveloping him in a hug that only parents give to their child.

All the while Gabriel was on the sidelines with a happy smile on her face she was glad she finally got to bring this family together.

Afterwards Gabriel was invited by Kushina to stay for dinner to which she accepted. During the course of the diner Naruto told them everything that had happened to him thus far earning smiles from his mother at the large amount of potential mates. You see it had been her dream of repopulating the Uzumaki clan, which Naruto took as is surname to his father's dismay and his mother's happiness, and now here he was repopulating the clan for her. Naruto also told them about his trip to his mindscape where he met Yoko which caused Kushina to break out into laughter.

"You know who she is kaa-san?" Naruto asked since he had not even seen Yoko al he did was hear what she had spoken to him.

"Yeah I know Yoko though I won't tell you who she is she has to tell you herself" Kushina said to NAruto who nodded in understanding.

"Well Naruto since you're here would you mind if we trained you for a bit" Minato asked Naruto.

"Hai tou-san I would be honored" Naruto replied to which Gabriel smiled she would be able to spend more time with Naruto since the fallen angels cannot enter the hall of heroes.

**STORY END**

**Well that's it for now please PM or review if you want me to add a fate series character from the hall of heroes to Naruto's harem.**

**Well thanks for reading! Until next time**


	12. Chapter 12:Heroic Training

**Welcome back to Kitsune DxD I hope you found the hall of heroes addition exciting please enjoy this mini arc which would be placed during the Raiser arc please enjoy.**

**Harem:**

**Rias Gremory**

**Akeno Himejima**

**Koneko Toujo**

**Raynare**

**Kalawerner**

**Gabriel**

**Yoko**

**Saber(Altria)**

**Fem/Gilgamesh**

**Caster(Medea)**

**Rider(Medusa)**

**Caster(Tamamo no Mae)**

**Saber(Nero Augustus Claudius Ceasar Germanicus)**

Chapter 12:Heroic Training

**STORY START**

It was only yesterday when Kushina and Minato offered to train Naruto and he was already starting to regret it. I t had gotten out that his parents wanted to train him which opened the doors for the other heroes who were bored to train him as well and all their training was HELL.

He was run ragged very quickly.

6:00-7:00 training with his mother in hand to hand combat as well as use of his chains and swords

7:00-8:00 training with his father in chakra usage

8:00-8:30 break

8:30-9:30 swordsmanship with saber class

9:30-10:30 magic training with caster class (usually with Medea)

10:30-11:30 training in war and strategy (usually with either Iskander or Gilgamesh)

11:30-1:00 lunch break

1:00-2:00 weapons training with Gilgamesh (mostly dodging)

2:00-5:00 sparing with whoever wanted a go at him

Naruto may have a busy schedule for a week but at least he was learning at a faster pace without school interrupting him.

Training with his mother was very fast paced a single mistake ends with him in a lot of pain. It was dodge or be hit and he was hit a lot he could see why his mother was in the hall of heroes now she had perfect aim with her chains and brought them up close or bound them long enough for her to hack away at her opponent with her sword.

_(Flashback)_

The sound of metal clanging against each other was heard in the air as mother and son practiced their chains against each other. Sparks were dancing in the air as they intercepted chains coming from each other.

"Very good sochi you're getting better at this though you need to speed up the time you need to create chains" Kushina said as she launched six chains at Naruto who barely made five in time to counter his mothers and dodge the last.

"come on kaa-san…..i don't…..have as much…experience….and stamina as….you" Naruto said between breathes for air.

"Hmm whats that sochi you know young men like you should have more energy" Kushina said as she placed a finger on her chin in thought.

"I have energy it's just you have more than me" Naruto said as he recovered more energy.

"Is that so? Well than lets go a few more rounds shall we" Kushina said as she began chasing after Naruto once more.

'Oh man I just hope I survive this' Naruto thought to himself as he adeptly dodged Kushina's charge.

_(Flashback End)_

His father was no better I was nearly impossible to dodge the **hiraishin** especially now that Minato had mastered it to the point he no longer used seals except for long distance jumping. Naruto had barely mastered the first state of **hiraishin**which was used in conjoint withseal engraved kunai's. in the end Naruto was still learning to master the first sage of hiraishin.

_(Flashback)_

"It's ok Naruto it took me a few years to even think of this after all" Minao said after he explained the basis of the **Hiraishin** to Naruto.

"I know but i want to surpass you and kaa-san so I'll be mastering this even faster than you" Naruto said making Minato smile at his son's determination.

"Well then good luck it took me a while to master it so if your that determined how about a race to that point" Minato said challengingly to Naruto as he pointed at a tree in the distance.

They raced and Naruto lost in the end earning him the amusement of Gilgamesh who was watching the event unfold.

_(Flashback End)_

Though training with the heroes was even worse for his health.

Altria and Nero apparently never knew how to hold back they came at him until his arms were sore from blocking their attacks. Needless to say he found out the hard way that both Altria and Nero were FREAKING strong not to mention their speed boost if they use **Prana Burst** which speeds up their attack and speed. Although learning it was one thing using it in battle was another he had to build up his prana reserves more before he could use it in battle situations.

Under the tutelage of Medea and Tamamo they found that NAruto has a talent for using magic as if he were meant for it. So they went about teaching him almost everything seeing as he mastered the basics on their first meeting. He learned ancient magic from Medea which was very useful against deities from Tamamo he learned oriental magic which was more of enchantments and curses that he could cast on himself his allies or his enemies as well as a few kitsune techniques.

Though one lesson in particular was in Naruto's memory

_(Flashback)_

Walking towards the area where he would usually train with Tamamo and Medea he saw a hotspring where he would usually meet the two caster class servants.

"Tamamo-san, Medea-san are you here" Naruto called out as he neared the hotspring due to the steam clouding his vision.

"Over here Naruto-kun" a sultry voice called out to Naruto knowing the voice came from Medea he approached where he heard the voice originate from.

Approaching the area he gained a heavy blush on his face and blood leaked out his nose a bit. In front of him was his magic trainers who were in the hotspring naked the fact the water was clear meant that Naruto could see everything.

"Come on in Naruto-kun" Tamamo said in a teasing tone as she waved her hand in a come hither manner.

"Ah ok?"Naruto said as he agreed awkwardly as he undressed earning a grin from the two casters.

Entering the water he began to relax a bit more before he began to ask.

"Um what are we doing for today?" Naruto asked the two casters.

"Oh were here to train you in one aspect of battle against the opposite gender seduction" Medea said as she moved towards Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto-kun if your easily distracted by a pair of boobs and/or a pussy you will fall in battle ad we don't want that to happen do we?" Tamamo said as she neared Naruto as well.

"So what are you doing then?" Naruto asked once more clueless.

"Were desensitizing you so you get used to seeing it" Medea said earning a gulp from Naruto. Needless to say he didn't leave the hotsprings for quite a while leading to Kushina chasing the two for defiling her sons mind.

_(Flashback End)_

As for his war lessons all it is a boasting match between Iskander and Gilgamesh who were competing as to who led a greater fight to conquer or destroy a certain area. Here Naruto learned much under them and even got a head start on his political lessons which he learned to use to his advantage even learning how to read between the lines on contracts and treaties.

Gilgamesh herself taught him how to use any weapon to his strength and power all the while showing him the hard way by showing him how it's wielded and its ability as a legendary weapon. Needless to say he learned how to use every weapon from the wounds inflicted upon his body.

_(Flashback)_

"Faster peasant faster you'll never get anywhere at that speed" Gilgamesh taunted Naruto as she continuously launched weapons at Naruto.

"Oi give me a break here I can't move much longer" Naruto whined to Gilgamesh who seemed to bask in his misery.

"Then block you lazy peon" Gilgamesh said as she rained down a whole new volley of weapons at Naruto.

_(Flasback End)_

However sparing went along fine with Naruto as he was able to test out his own powers against the heroes of old and his parents and found out his standing amongst them. He was a high B ranked fighter just about average for a hero he also picked up a few skills from them for one he no longer used mana but its higher form prana.

"It's perfectly normal Naruto-kun since you used youki more often it's hard for you to develop your prana coils easily. However that doesn't mean you should stop using youki and chakra for example your full kitsune from relies heavily on youki while your senjutsu mode to senjutsu mode: kitsune requires chakra to fuction so don't stop using any of your energy sources just focus on prana abilities for now" Medea explained as Naruto tried to increase his prana coils.

"Thanks Medea-san but is there any other way I can increase my prana coil capacity faster?" Naruto asked as he stood up from his meditative stance.

"Hmm none come to mind seeing as meditation and using your coils in battle are the only ways to speed up prana coil capacity though you already have 12,000 units of od in your system and 100 prana circuits so that's already high for this day and age of magi. This training will not increase your units of od it just purifies and refines it for better techniques that's all" Medea said as she helped Naruto stand up.

"I see well thanks anyway" Naruto said as he stretched his muscles earning an appraising look from Medea.

"Well that's all for now Naruto-kun you should spend more time with Jack and Frankenstein though I know they really enjoyed your company" Medea said as Naruto nodded in understanding.

Jack or otherwise known as Jack the Ripper was actually a loli girl who simply fended for the orphans in her area by selling the organs of the prostitutes, who left their children in the street, for money. She was a misunderstood girl who simply wanted someone to love her like a mother would her daughter. Naruto found her when he was running from Gilgamesh's training and the two became quite close with Jack looking up to Naruto like an older brother much like Koneko. What was with him that attracted loli girls? But he wasn't complaining in the slightest.

Frankenstein was a strange one though she was an artificial human who was born out of pure imagination of one human named Mary Shelley whose book entitled Frankenstein bore unexpected fruit and thus Frankenstein the heroic spirit was born from literature. She was mostly emotionless except to a certain few like Naruto, Naruto's parents, Tamamo, Medea and Medusa who often tried to get her to understand emotions. It took a while but it seems upon meeting Naruto, Frankenstein took a liking to him and often stalked him when he was training hiding in the most unusual of places like under the lake where he trained beside in Medea's closet when he trained in her room and so on.

Though the two may act childish at times there was no denying they were capable warriors Jack could kill him no sweat if he allowed her to activate her noble phantasm **The Mist** which allowed her to create a thick mist allowing her to attack silently and swiftly. Her other noble phantasm was no joke either it allowed her to wield multiple blades at any given moment.

Frankenstein could disable her opponent with her **Scream of the False Lifeform** which stuns her opponent long enough for her to batter them with her club. Did he also forget to mention Frankenstein had an ability wherein she could transform most energy and magical attacks into electricity which powers her up even more.

"Yeah I guess I owe those two a visit soon anyway" Naruto said as he prepared to leave Medea's room.

"Hmm oh yes before I forget when are you leaving as both Tamamo and myself would want to send you off properly at least." Medea asked Naruto.

"Probably next week or so why" Naruto answered back.

"Oh It's nothing to worry about now go on spend some time with those two" Medea waved him off.

As Naruto left he missed the sadistic grin on Medea's face.

"Oya Naruto-kun you won't be leaving without a proper sendoff party hmm perhaps I should spike everyone's drinks ne?" Medea continued rambling to herself as she continued to plot something for Naruto's sendoff party.

Naruto suddenly shivered 'Whoever is thinking about me I hope I survive it'.

Oh if only you knew what was in store for him.

**STORY END**

**Sorry if this took longer than usual but here is the next chapter where I present the personalities of some of the servants I decided to have Medea's personality likened to the one she has in Carnival Phantasm where she has a touch of OCD. This is it for now Naruto will be heading back to Kuoh next chapter or so I time to fight Raiser.**

**Well thanks for reading until next time. **


End file.
